La mémoire du Roi
by Camlia
Summary: Fanfic en réécriture et terminée! Il était temps me direz vous! Vous verrez quand vous serez en terminal! Read and review if you please!
1. L'arrivée de la famille

**La mémoire du Roi**

Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée de la famille

Un nouveau jour se leva sur Domino-ville. Les marchands tentaient de vendre leurs marchandises aux passants, les hommes et femmes d'affaires se rendaient au bureau. Les élèves allaient à l'école. L'un d'eux était assit sur un banc en train de lire un journal en attendant la sonnerie des débuts de cours. Seto Kaiba était passablement énervé et pour cause. Son tournoi avait dû être annulé à cause d'une attaque contre son dirigeable. Du gaz endormant lancé dans tous les coins. Résultat tout le monde endormi et trois passagers et les cartes de Dieux égyptiens qui disparaissaient : Marek, Isis et Rishido. Sans parler du réveil « miraculeux » de Maï qui soi-disant était au Royaume des Ombres. Qui avait bien pu l'attaquer ? Il était sûr que tout ça était un coup des trois Egyptiens. Ils avaient manigancé tout cela pour mieux s'emparer des cartes de Dieux Egyptiens. Il s'en voulait de s'être laissé berner par cette Isis et ces soi-disant dons de voyance. Seto continua de lire son journal sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il lisait. Yugi s'approcha de lui. Seto fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu.

"Tu sais, dit Yugi, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de rester là…

-Epargne-moi la morale, tu veux, répliqua sèchement Seto

-La police retrouvera ceux qui ont fait ça et si tu veux, je mon titre du Roi des Jeux.

-Je ne veux pas que tu me les donne ! Je veux les mériter, c'est claire ?"

La cloche sonna. Yugi entra dans sa classe suivit de Jono-uchi, Honda, Anzu, Otogi et Seto. Pour Yugi, Seto était un ami et il savait que c'était réciproque. Il ferait tout pour lui remonter le moral. Même si cela risquait d'être difficile. Kaiba avait… un sale caractère. Mais Yugi aussi désirait savoir qui était ces agresseurs. Avaient-ils kidnapper la famille Ishtar ? Et sans ces cartes, jamais il ne pourrait découvrir le passé de son autre lui.

Enfin la cloche de fin de journée arriva. Seto se pressa de ranger ses affaires. Il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre Yugi avec ses consolations. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Yugi ne voulait toujours pas lâcher l'affaire. Il arriva sur le trottoir. Sa voiture au loin arrivait.

« Plus vite, pensa Seto, plus vite »

-Eh Kaiba ! Tu veux qu'on se fasse un duel ? Histoire de s'amuser.

Seto se retourna. C'était Otogi qui lui avait fait la proposition, suivi de ses amis. Et puis quoi encore ? Ces imbéciles s'imaginaient toujours qu'ils étaient amis. C'était faux… Il n'avait pas besoin d'amis et certainement pas ceux de Yugi. Seto s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand une voix lança :

"Salut les amis ! Salut frérot !"

Makuba venait de descendre de la voiture personnelle de Seto.

"Bonjours Makuba, répondirent les autres.

-On y va petit frère" coupa Seto.

Makuba le regarda d'un air peiné mais ne dit rien. Quand redeviendrait-il comme avant ? Pourquoi Seto avait-il tellement changé et non lui ? Il soupira et fit un signe de la main vers ses amis. A peine Seto avait fait un pas vers la voiture que…

"SETO !"

Kaiba n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste qu'il se retrouva affalé par terre. Sa tête cogna douloureusement le sol. Il se leva et vit une tête de jeune fille aux yeux gris et aux cheveux châtains clair. Les garçons ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Anzu gloussa doucement, du moins si c était possible. Seto fronça les sourcils :

"Quand vas-tu perdre l'habitude de te jeter sur moi ?

-Jamais, répondit la jeune fille en se relevant.

-Si tu es là, continua Seto, les deux autres ne doivent pas être loin.

-En effet" répondirent deux voix.

Yugi et sa bande étaient toujours là et regardèrent les personnes qui venaient d'arriver. Il y avait une petite fille aux yeux noisette avec cheveux châtains foncé, et une fille d'environ 17 ans avec des cheveux violet et des yeux rouges vraiment très belle.

"D'où sortez-vous ? questionna Seto.

-J'aurais préféré entendre un « salut je suis content de vous voir » mais bon. Tu ne nous présente pas tes amis ?"

Seto se retourna, leva les yeux au ciel et dit :

"Voilà Mûto Yugi, Jono-uchi Katsuya, Honda Hiroto, Ryuuji Otogi, Mazaki Anzu. Ces trois filles sont les filles d'un de mes meilleurs partenaires,

-Partenaire? moqua Jono-uchi.

-En affaires crétin. Celle qui s'est jeté sur moi, c'est Lisa (16 ans) la plus jeune c'est Louise (6 ans) et Agathe (17 ans). C'est les vacances de quoi en Amérique ?

-Les vacances de rien du tout, répondit Agathe, on vient s'installer à Domino-ville."

Seto fronça davantage les sourcils. Makuba rayonna et Jono-uchi dit à voix haute :

"Vous savez les filles, à force de côtoyer le grand PDG Seto Kaiba, j'ai compris qu'il ne riait jamais, n'était jamais content, râlait tout le temps. Bref, le type super désagréable !

-Pas plus que d'habitude, fit Agathe en riant.

-En tout cas, cette petite est très mignonne, dit Anzu en adressant un grand sourire à Louise.

-C'est gentil ça ! Pas vrai grande-sœur ? dit Louise en sortant une poupée de son sac.

-Vos parents ne sont pas là ? demanda Anzu.

-Non, répondit Agathe, ils viennent demain. On devait aller dormir dans notre nouvelle maison mais j'ai oublié les clés. Je me suis dit qu'au lieu d'aller dans un hôtel minable, Seto aurait la bonté de nous donner l'hospitalité.

-Oh oui ! Dis oui grand-frère, supplia Makuba.

-D'accord, d'accord, grommela Seto. On peut y aller maintenant ?

-T'as pas changé, t'es toujours aussi grognon, hein ? Aller ! Tous dans la voiture!

Tout le monde embarqua dans la voiture et ils dirent au revoir à leurs nouveaux amis.

Tandis qu'Agathe et Seto discutaient et Makuba jouait avec Louise, Lisa regardait sa nouvelle ville par la fenêtre. Encore une fois, elle changeait d'endroit. Mais cette fois, c'était dans de meilleures circonstances. La première fois c'était... quand ses parents furent assassinés. Elle avait un très vague souvenir mais qui la hantait tout le temps.

Elle se souvenait de parents un peu froid mais qui s'occupaient d'elle, des allers et venues de plusieurs personnes qu'elles ne connaissaient pas qui lui souriaient et qui disaient des choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

La dernière fois, des gens en noirs et cagoulés arrivèrent en pleine nuit, elle se souvint de sa mère qui lui disait de prendre tel chemin et de courir sans s'arrêter. C'est ce qu'elle avait fait, jusqu'à ce que la police la récupère et lui dise que ses parents étaient morts. Elle avait été adoptée un an après par le couple Muddrow qui avait déjà une fille. Personne n'avait su qui avait fait ça, mais Lisa le savait. Le groupe auquel appartenait ses parents le lui avait dit mais c'était trop compliqué pour qu'on l'annonce officiellement et impossible de régler de façon "normale".

"Je suppose que vous allez dans mon lycée, demanda Seto.

-Moi oui, dit Agathe. Lisa ne veut pas aller dans le même que moi. Elle veut prendre ses distances."

Lisa sourit. Oui c'était ce qu'elle voulait, aller dans un endroit où elle ne connaissait personne. Bon ce n'était qu'un lycée mais c'était déjà ça.

Ils arrivèrent dans le manoir de Seto. Agathe fut enchantée. Makuba et Louise allèrent s'amuser dans le jardin. Seto se précipita dans son bureau pour finir les devoirs du lycée et continuer son projet de parcs d'attractions. On frappa à la porte.

"Entrez."

Agathe s'exécuta. Ils se regardèrent un moment puis elle lança :

"Tu ne veux pas passer du temps avec nous ?

-Puisque vous allez habiter ici, on aura du temps une prochaine fois, non ?

-Oui bien sûr."

Elle sortit. Pourquoi était-il comme ça ? Le soir, Seto travaillait toujours. Lisa entra accompagnée de Louise avec une feuille de papier.

"J'ai quelque chose pour toi" dit Louise en le lui donnant.

Elle l'avait dessiné lui en train de tenir une carte avec son ultime Dragon Blanc aux yeux bleus. C'était…

"Ressemblant, murmura-t-il. C'est mon portrait craché, le dragon est très bien dessiné lui aussi.

-Elle a mit trois jours pour le faire, expliqua Lisa.

-C'est très réussi. Allez, va te coucher maintenant.

-Tu me fais un bisou ? Ca fait longtemps que je n'en pas reçu un de toi."

Seto sursauta, hésita mais s'approcha et l'embrassa sur sa joue douce.

"Au lit maintenant.

-Bonne nuit… grand-frère."

Il sursauta de nouveau mais elles étaient déjà partit. Pourquoi se sentait-il affligé ? C'était comme s'il ne méritait pas une marque d'amour…

Lisa le regarda et alla border sa sœur. Puis elle alla dans sa chambre et prépara ses affaires pour demain. Elle sortit son uniforme bleu marine et le posa délicatement sur son bureau. Demain serait un autre jour.

Elle repensa à sa journée. Yugi lui disait vaguement quelque chose, Agathe avait rétorqué qu'elle avait du le voir à la télévision car c'était le meilleur joueur du duel de monstre. Oui, c'était sans doute ça... Elle s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit.


	2. La rencontre avec le pharaon

Chapitre 2 : La rencontre avec le pharaon

Lisa s'éveilla d'excellente humeur. Une nouvelle journée commençait ! Sa vie reprenait son cour. C'était son premier jour au lycée : elle allait se faire de nouveaux amis, s'ennuyer avec certains profs et peut-être qu'elle trouverait un petit-copain ! De plus, elle comptait bien s'améliorer au duel de monstre. Le Japon était le pays où ce jeu se vendait le mieux.

"J'aimerais bien me battre contre Yugi Mûto, pensa-t-elle. Histoire de voir s'il est aussi fort que Makuba le prétend. Ca risque d'être un duel très divertissant."

Une douce odeur de croissant chaud et de chocolat lui chatouillait les narines. Elle enfila sa tenue de lycéenne en vitesse et courut en direction de la cuisine. Le personnel de la maison les salua. Lisa en fit de même. Après plusieurs minutes de course, elle s'arrêta. Elle venait de se perdre dans ce manoir. Lisa soupira :

"Pourquoi cet imbécile vit dans un manoir ?"

Un majordome l'entendit et lui répondit :

"C'est une des règles du monde de l'industrie, il faut toujours montrer que l'on est puissant. Les résidences y aident beaucoup, vous comprenez.

-Mouais, je ne trouve pas la salle à manger, vous pouvez m'aider ?

-Suivez-moi mademoiselle."

Ils atteignirent la salle. Lisa entra et y trouva Seto, Agathe et Makuba en train de manger.

"Bonjours tout le monde ! lança-t-elle.

-Salut Lisa, répondit joyeusement Makuba.

-Hello ma puce, fit sa grande-sœur.

-Bonjours, dit Seto.

-Bien dormi ? demanda Makuba.

-Oui ! Mais il faudrait me donner une carte pour me retrouver dans votre château.

-C'est une question d'habitude, rétorqua Makuba.

-Si tu le dis.

-Vous n'allez pas vivre dans une grande maison ?

-Si, mais elle aura l'air d'une cabane à côté de la votre.

-Tes parents ont appelé il y a cinq minutes, coupa Seto. Ils arriveront tard. Vous dormirez encore ici ce soir."

Même si sa voix semblait dire « vous êtes de trop » la petite lueur dans ses yeux signifiait clairement qu'il était content. Lisa eut un sourire. Seto le remarqua.

"Pourquoi souris-tu ?

-Pour rien. La vie est belle ! Je suis contente d'être ici. J'espère que mon lycée sera bien.

-Tu es juste à côté de mon collège, dit Makuba.

-Louise ne va pas être contente, soupira Agathe. Elle veut absolument revoir nos parents. Tu ne l'as pas entendue pleurer hier soir ?"

Lisa fit non de la tête.

"Elle n'arrêtait pas de hurler, je ne me suis pas rendormi avant une heure, grogna Makuba.

-Allons, elle n'a que six ans. Ce n'est qu'une petite fille après tout…

-Elle a une sacrée voix !

-Elle sera chanteuse d'opéra, fit Agathe en riant.

-Elle va recommencer quand elle va savoir que vos parents ne viennent que demain, ajouta Seto en lisant les nouvelles fraîches du journal.

-On n'est pas obligé de le lui dire. Il faut juste tenir sa langue et faire comme si de rien n'était" termina Agathe en secouant ses longs cheveux.

Lisa regarda attentivement le journal.

"Quelles nouvelles ? demanda-t-elle.

-Rien de spécial, rétorqua Seto.

-Comment ça rien de spécial ? Il y a toujours des choses intéressantes !

-Ce que j'entendais pas spécial cela voulait dire nouveau ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est toujours la même chose ! Incendie par ci, attentat par là… Moi ce qui m'intéresse dans le journal c'est…

-Bonjours" fit une petite voix.

Louise venait d'arriver toujours en pyjamas.

"Bonjours ma chérie !" lança vivement (un peu trop même) Agathe.

La petite-fille bailla, embrassa tout le monde, commença à manger et demanda :

"Quand est-ce que maman et papa arrivent ?"

Après la réponse, Louise se mit à pleurer.

"Allons ma petite, consola Agathe. Tu vas voir ça vite passer la journée à l'école."

Ils montèrent dans la voiture qui déposa Lisa et Makuba devant leur établissement.

"A ce soir les petits" lança Agathe par la fenêtre.

Ils la regardèrent s'éloigner.

"Tu sais ce qui est bien ? demanda Makuba à Lisa en allant au collège.

-Non mais tu vas me le dire.

-C'est que Yugi, Jono-uchi, Honda et Otogi font tout pour que Seto soit de bonne humeur après ce qui s'est passé avec le tournoi. Même si Seto les rejette pour l'instant. Je pense que c'est une idée de Yugi. Mais ça fait du bien à Seto et lui, il apprécie de savoir qu'on pense à lui. Même s'il ne l'avoue pas pour l'instant.

-Le jour où il avouera ce genre de choses, les poules auront des dents...

-Bonjour Shizuka !

-Qui est-ce ?

-C'est la sœur de Jono-uchi. Elle a quatorze ans."

Shizuka se retourna et s'approcha d'eux. C'était une jeune fille rousse aux yeux couleur noisette. Vraiment très belle, pensa Lisa.

"Salut Makuba. Toi, tu dois être Lisa, non ? Mon frère m'a parlé de toi, dit-elle en s'inclinant.

-En effet. Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance" répondit Lisa en faisant de même..

La cloche sonna mettant fin à la conversation.

"Nous nous reverrons plus tard, déclara Makuba en partant vers son cours.

Lisa partit de son côté. Elle arriva un peu intimidée, tout le monde la dévisageait. Il ne devait pas y avoir d'étudiants étrangers, elle alla directement au bureau du directeur pour se présenter. Celui-ci l'accueillit chaleureusement.

"Suivez-moi."

Ils marchèrent un petit moment et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte.

"Attendez moi là."

Il referma la porte et Lisa l'entendit qui la présenta devant les élèves.

"Mes enfants, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève qui vient d'Amérique. Elle s'appelle Lisa Muddrow. Je vous demande d'être très gentils avec elle. Entrez Mlle Muddrow."

Lisa s'exécuta. Tandis que le directeur continuait de parler, elle examina ses nouveaux camarades. Tous la regardaient avec une certaine admiration, elle savait que son physique ne laissait pas indifférent.

"Allez vous asseoir à côté de mademoiselle Honda."

Il désigna une jeune fille brune avec de grands yeux bleus. Une douceur se dégageait naturellement d'elle. Tohru se leva pour lui présenter la table.

"Bienvenue!

-Merci."

Lisa s'assit et lui sourit. Le directeur partie et le cours reprit.

A la pause déjeuner, Honda s'approcha d'elle.

"Je suis Honda Tohru. Enchantée.

-Muddrow Lisa, enchantée aussi Honda-san.

-Appelle-moi Tohru!

-Tu es sûre?

-Oui, à condition que je puisse t'appeler Lisa."

Tohru sourit. Lisa sentit qu'elle allait beaucoup l'aimer.

"Je te présent mes amis. Voici Saki Hanajima, on l'appelle Hana. Arisa Uotani mais on l'appelle Uo. Et voici soma Kyo et Soma Yuki. Ils sont cousins."

Lisa salua les quatre personnes, elle sentit quelque chose d'étrange chez les deux garçons mais elle ne parvenait pas à dire quoi.

Elle passa le reste de la journée en leur compagnie, ce fut plus qu'agréable. A la fin des cours, elle fut rejoint par Makuba.

"Vous rentrez avec nous? demanda Tohru.

-Une voiture vient nous cherchez, une prochaine fois avec plaisir!"

Le groupe partirent et Lisa attendit.

"Eh la nouvelle !"

Lisa se retourna. Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, suivi de cinq filles, se dirigeait vers eux. Elle se posta devant elle. Lisa la trouva orgueilleuse et elle n'avait pas tort. La jeune fille la regarda comme si elle était un article en solde. Lisa sentit qu'elle n'allait pas s'entendre avec celle-là.

"Je m'appelle Negushi Okoso . Je suis la fille la plus populaire du lycée. Mes parents sont en relations avec plusieurs haut dignitaires et faire connaissance. Il parait que ton père est un important partenaire de Kaiba. Dommage que cette famille ne soit pas... saine."

C'était le genre de personnes que Lisa méprisait le plus.

"Mets-la en veilleuse Negushi, c'est clair ? s'emporta Makuba.

-Je parle avec Muddrow, pas avec toi, répondit Okoso avec dédain. Ce que tu dois savoir ...

-Elle ne doit rien savoir du tout ! dirent Shizuka et d'autres élèves.

-Il ne manquait plus que la bande des perdants de Makuba."

Lisa se retourna. C'était sûrement les amis de Makuba. Ils étaient une bonne dizaine. Eux, n'appréciaient pas du tout Negushi.

"Je vous remercie mais je peux me débrouiller toute seule, rétorqua Lisa avec un clin d'œil.

-Vous allez voir" chuchota Makuba à son groupe.

Ils firent un cercle autour de Lisa et d'Okoso. Celle-ci secoua sa tignasse.

"Donc, continua Okoso. Tout le monde me respecte ici et si tu ne veux pas avoir de mauvaises réputations, il faut que tu me respectes."

Il y eut un silence que personne n'osa briser. Décidément les imbéciles étaient partout. Aucun coin de la Terre n'était épargné de cet horrible virus.

"Peux-tu répéter ? J'ai eu un accès de surdité" fit Lisa en faisant mine de nettoyer son oreille.

Quelques rires s'élevèrent. Okoso renifla très fort.

"Je disais que tu ferais mieux de me respecter.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. C'est du chantage, riposta Lisa. Je déteste les gens comme toi. Tu n'as qu'à faire autant de rumeurs que tu veux car je saurais qu'elles ne sont pas vraies. Je préfère être une perdante comme tu dis. Tu espères être avec moi pour attirer l'attention. Tu n'as qu'à sortir avec un rat et crois moi, tout le monde y fera attention."

Les élèves rirent. Okoso semblait effarée. Lisa allait s'en aller quand celle-ci l'interpella :

"Tu ne t'appelles même pas Muddrow ! Tu n'es qu'une fille adoptée."

Lisa se retourna et eut un grand sourire. Les cris cessèrent, impatients de voir ce qui allait se produire. D'autres élèves arrivèrent. Un véritable rassemblement se tenait devant le collège. Ce qui inquiétait certains passants.

"Oui et alors? Autre chose à me révéler que je sache déjà?

-Je sais ce qui est arrivé à tes vrais parents, continua Okoso. Ils ont été assassinés.

-Tout le monde sait ce qui est arrivé à mes parents. Ma pauvre, tu dois vraiment être à court d'argument pour en arriver à de telles évidences.

-Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ?

-Pardon ?

-Tes parents ont été assassinés, personne n'a jamais su pourquoi, tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que ce sont des professionnelles qui ont fait le coup. Ils étaient surement trempés dans quelque chose de louche!

-Ah oui ? Et comment tu le sais ? Tu les connaissais ?" riposta Lisa qui sentait les épices lui montaient au nez.

Si jamais cette peste continuait avec ses sottises, elle allait faire un malheur ! Okoso était prise au piège mais elle ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu :

"Et tes parents adoptifs ? Comment se fait-il qui t'aient adopté alors qu'ils avaient déjà une fille ?

-Je n'ai pas à t'expliquer!" dit Lisa qui sentait de nouveau les épices lui monter plus qu'au nez.

Elle allait exploser littéralement…

"Si ça se trouve, ta sœur n'est pas née de ton père adoptif ainsi que ta petite sœur. Ta mère adoptive n'est qu'une put…"

PAF !

Lisa venait de se jeter sur elle et la tapait de toutes ses forces.

"N'INSULTE PLUS JAMAIS NI MES VRAIS PARENTS NI MES PARENTS ADOPTIFS ! T'AS COMPRIS ?"

Elle ne lui laissait pas le temps de répondre. Okoso poussait des gémissements. Lisa lui tirait les cheveux, la griffait, la giflait. Elle sentit une envie de la faire souffrir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt. Elle frappait de plus en plus fort. Une des copines d'Okoso la saisit par le cou et commença à l'étrangler. Lisa suffoquait.

"LACHE-LA !" hurla Makuba.

Mais la jeune fille le poussa violemment et gifla Lisa. Une bagarre commença à éclater. Etant donné leur nombre réduit, la bande d'Okoso recula avec leur chef plus que décoiffée. Lisa, devenue rouge de colère était retenu par Rébecca et Shizuka. Si jamais elles lâchaient prise, c'en était fini d'Okoso.

"Calme-toi, souffla Shizuka. Allez !

-Fais ce qu'elle te dit" renchérit Makuba.

Lisa se débattit un moment ce qui inquiéta. Mais bientôt elle reprit son souffle. Elle fit un signe d'approbation. Elle fusilla Okoso du regard et s'en alla. Elle se cogna contre un garçon. Celui-ci cria :

"Il se passe quoi ici ?"

Okoso sourit.

"Tu tombes à pic grand frère. Cette fille a manqué de respect à notre famille.

-Vraiment ?" fit-il en saisissant Lisa par le cou.

Décidément…

"Tu dis n'importe quoi sale menteuse !

-Lâche-là ! Où j'appelle mon frère ! Tu m'entends ? s'égosilla Makuba.

-Fais ce qu'il te dit, lâche-la."

Tout le monde se retourna. Yugi se tenait devant eux. C'était plutôt impressionnant de le voir avec les rayons du soleil qui l'entouraient le plongeant dans l'obscurité sans qu'on puisse discerner son visage. Etrangement, il avait une voix plus grave. Lisa sentit l'air lui manquer. Le frère d'Okoso la relâcha. Elle tomba sur les fesses par terre et se massa la gorge. Elle se tourna vers Yugi. Etait-ce vraiment lui ?

"Si tu veux te battre, continua-t-il, fais-le avec moi et tu as de la chance que Seto ne soit pas là. Tu as osé t'en prendre à sa famille.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Mais puisque tu me proposes une bagarre, sache que je ne suis pas contre. Tu vas regretter de m'avoir provoqué !

-On verra !"

Il se rua sur lui mais Yugi le saisit par la main et le fit balancer par-dessus son épaule. Lisa n'en revenait pas. Yugi était beaucoup trop petit pour faire une telle chose. Elle s'approcha et se figea sur place.

Le garçon qu'elle avait devant lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes à Yugi… à quelques différences près. Il était nettement plus grand, ses yeux plus carrés, et il avait l'air sur de lui. Le frère se mit debout et s'élança vers lui. Yugi s'écarta le plus simplement du monde. Résultat : le frère d'Okoso se planta dans l'arbre ce qui déclencha un fou rire général. Le grand frère d'Okoso se releva et préféra s'en aller. Okoso passa près d'eux et déclara :

"Tu me paieras cette humiliation, ça je te le promets !

-Fiche le camp !" lui réfuta sèchement le garçon.

Yugi s'approcha de Lisa.

"Tout va bien ?

-Oui je crois…"

Tandis que Makuba filait chercher Agathe et Seto, Lisa observait attentivement ce garçon qui ressemblait à Yugi. Elle repéra un étrange collier en forme de pyramide, la pointe vers le bas, suspendu à son cou. Non ! Impossible cela ne pouvait être mais pourtant…

"Cet objet…" commença Lisa qui sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre.

Le garçon prit son objet dans la main comme pour mieux le montrer.

"Il vient d'Egypte, poursuivit le garçon, c'est un puzzle…"

"Millénaire, termina Lisa. Tu n'es pas Yugi Mûto. Tu es un pharaon enfermé dans cet objet."

L'autre Yugi ouvrit de grands yeux. Cette fille…avait-elle un lien avec son passé perdu ?

"Comment le sais-tu ?

-Peu importe ! Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi !"

L'autre Yugi la prit par la main. Lisa se dégagea vivement. Les élèves regardèrent la scène. Une querelle amoureuse ?

"Lisa, fit l'autre Yugi, écoute…

-Lisa ! Tout va bien ?"

Seto accourait derrière Agathe.

"Makuba nous a dit ce qui s'est passé, déclara Seto énervé. Où elle est cette fille ? Que je lui apprenne les bonnes manières !"

-Elle est rentrée chez elle, l'autre Yu… enfin je veux dire, Yugi est intervenue.

-Merci Yugi, dit Agathe. Nous allons rentrer et…"

Agathe se tut. Quelque chose avait changé chez Yugi.

"Yugi ?

-Oui ?

-Pas vraiment, ronchonna Lisa.

-Pardon ? interrogea Agathe.

-Rien, laisse tomber."

Un autre silence s'installa. Les collégiens décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. Ils dirent au revoir et s'en allèrent. Shizuka resta car elle attendait son frère. La voiture de Seto arriva.

"On y va ! fit Lisa en entraînant Makuba sous les yeux indécis du Pharaon.

-Au revoir" dit Makuba.

Atem était toujours de marbre lorsque la voiture personnelle de Kaiba s'éloigna. Qui était réellement cette fille ? Que savait-elle d'autres sur son passé ? Jono-uchi s'approcha de lui et lui demanda :

"T'en fais une tête ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Cette fille, Lisa, elle…

-Elle est adorable je trouve, non ?

-Elle sait pour mon puzzle Jono-uchi.

-Non ?

-Si.

-Mais comment ? Je veux dire… pourquoi… enfin, elle t'a dit quelque chose ?

-Qu'elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec moi.

-C'est bon ou mauvais signe ?

-Les deux" termina tranquillement l'autre Yugi.

Dans la voiture qui les ramenait à la Kaiba Corp, Lisa pensait :

"Et moi qui croyais que ce n'était que des histoires ! J'ai intérêt à faire attention."

Elle soupira. Elle aurait du rester en Amérique. Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Elle avait peur… énormément peur… Si jamais le pharaon décidait d'en savoir plus sur elle… sa vie était fichue.


	3. L'avertissement

Chapitre 3 : Un avertissement

Décidément, Yugi ne comprenait plus rien ! Depuis qu'il avait aidé Lisa, celle-ci refusait de lui parler ou même de lui dire bonjour ! Comment pouvait-elle être au courant à propos de son puzzle ? Se pouvait-il qu'il y ait d'autres familles qui connaissaient le secret du puzzle ? Etait-elle une alliée ou une ennemie ? Yugi ne savait que penser. Ces histoires se compliquaient à chaque fois qu'un autre personnage intervenait. La famille Ishtar qui disparaissait ainsi que les cartes de dieux Egyptiens et l'anneau millénaire de Bakura… Yugi se massa la tête et s'allongea sur son lit. Son autre lui s'appuyait sur la table. Il fixait le mur droit devant lui. Il pensait certainement aux mêmes choses. Il soupira et s'approcha de Yugi comme pour attendre son opinion.

"Décidément, pensa Yugi, tout le monde en sait long sur toi. Qu'en penses-tu ? "

L'autre Yugi haussa les épaules.

"Elle a eu tort de nous dire qu'elle ne voulait pas que nous l'approchions. A présent, c'est le contraire qui va se passer. Je veux qu'elle me dise ce qu'elle sait !

-Peut-être as-tu causé du tort à sa famille dans le passé ?

-Possible mais je ne m'en souviens pas » grommela le pharaon.

Yugi hocha la tête. Il était évident que Lisa savait quelque chose d'important mais quoi ? Le pharaon ajouta :

"Elle me rappelle quelqu'un de mon passé. Elle m'est familière, je le sens mais je ne saurais dire qui était-ce dans mon entourage. Tu as une idée ?

-Plein mais aucune qui soit vérifiable que par la bouche de Lisa. Si seulement elle daignait nous parler. Je pense que tu lui fais plus peur qu'autre chose !

-Suis-je si effrayant ?

-Tu m'as très bien compris !

-En tout cas, Yugi, je la trouve assez jolie."

Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de dire ça ? Yugi ne pût s'empêcher de rire. Le pharaon se sentit devenir rouge. Avait-il des sentiments pour elle ? Il la connaissait à peine, c'était ridicule ! Yugi cessa de rire mais garda son sourire moqueur. Du tac au tac le pharaon lui réfuta :

"Occupe-toi de Anzu au lieu de m'embêter !"

Yugi ne sut que répondre. Il se tourna vers le pharaon.

"Tu m'as bien eu Mou hitori no boku. "

La pluie battait très fort sur Domino-Ville. Lisa regardait les gouttes d'eau glissaient le long de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle écoutait vaguement le clapotis des gouttes d'eau. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait se tenir à l'écart de Yugi indéfiniment. Tôt ou tard, le pharaon allait la forcer à lui sortir la vérité et dans ce cas là… Elle soupira. La maison où elle devait loger n'était pas prête. Il y avait encore un mois de travaux. Son père était furieux, elle l'entendait d'ici enguirlander le chef des travaux au téléphone :

"C'est inadmissible ! Cela devait être prêt bien avant notre arrivé ! Qui est-ce qui vous a permit de prendre des vacances ? Est-ce que je vous paie pour rien faire!"

Lisa sortit de sa chambre pour mieux entendre la conversation. Le chef des travaux devait être horriblement gêné car son père réagit aussitôt :

"Comment ça ? Vous n'avez pas honte ? Vous n'aviez plus de goudrons ? On peut s'en procurer facilement de nos jours ! Vous croyez être dans un pays sous-développé ? De deux choses l'une : ou vous finissez ces travaux illico presto ou je change de chef de chantier !"

Sur ce, il raccrocha. Lisa sourit son père était très drôle lorsqu'il s'énervait. Elle sentit que quelqu'un la poussait. Elle se retourna : c'était Seto. Il passa tranquillement :

"Tu ne devrais pas gêner le passage" dit-il.

Il s'approcha de son oncle.

"Désolé Seto, nous allons devoir rester ici mais si cela te gêne nous allons chercher un hôtel et…

-Vous pouvez rester ici, vous savez. Ca ferait beaucoup plaisir à Makuba.

-Merci Seto ! Tu n'as vraiment pas changer. Tu es toujours aussi gentil et serviable, toujours prêt à aider les autres."

Seto sourit mais Lisa remarqua une lueur de culpabilité dans ses yeux. Pourquoi ? Les propos de son père n'étaient pas fondés ? Seto avait toujours été un gentil garçon. Ses yeux avaient du lui jouer un mauvais tour mais… Mrs Muddrow arriva :

"Eh bien ? La maison est-elle prête ? J'ai déjà des idées de décorations ! Je vais faire un salon dans les tons verts ! Qu'en penses-tu chéri ?

-Ce serait bien mais notre maison ne sera pas prête avant un mois !

-Et ?

-Seto accepte de nous loger jusqu'à la fin des travaux !"

Mrs Muddrow sourit à Seto. Il hocha la tête puis sortit vers son bureau. Lisa le suivit. Ce regard l'avait marqué. Seto se retourna vers elle.

"Pourquoi me suis-tu ?

-Pendant un moment…

-Oui ?

-Non rien."

Il secoua la tête négativement et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

"Va jouer à la poupée.

-Je n'ai plus l'âge imbécile !

-Qui est un imbécile ?"

Mais Lisa était déjà partie. Elle entra dans la chambre de sa sœur. Celle-ci faisait l'inventaire de ses vêtements. Elle réfléchissait à voix haute :

"Le vert kaki ne me va plus très bien. Je devrais le donner.

-Les couleurs vives te vont mieux" fit Lisa.

Agathe sursauta. Elle sourit à sa sœur.

"Tu as raison. Mais quelles couleurs vives ?

-Je dirais le jaune.

-Oui ! C'est cela. Je vais m'acheter plus d'affaire jaunes.

-Pas trop sinon tu auras l'air d'un citron.

-Très drôle ! Ca ne va pas ?

-Si, ça va…

-Je croyais que tu étais contente de venir ici ?

-Moi aussi.

Agathe posa son pull. Elle s'approcha de Lisa et la prit par les épaules.

-Quelqu'un t'a embêté ?

-Non…

-Dis-moi ce qui se passe, je peux t'aider !

-Je ne sais pas, je déprime tout d'un coup. La misère des gens, le racisme, tout ça" mentit Lisa en prenant un e petite voix.

Cela ne marcha pas mais Agathe comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. Elle la prit dans ses bras.

"Il ne pleut plus, remarqua Lisa. Je vais faire un tour en vélo.

-Bonne idée ! A plus tard !"

Elle prit son blouson et sortit. Domino-Ville était très agréable quand il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. Elle regrettait beaucoup sa maison dans la campagne ainsi que ses amies. Elle secoua la tête. Elle n'aimait pas cette ville à cause de lui !

"Ce pharaon, grommela-t-elle. Il est censé être dans sa tombe en Egypte avec des bandages partout ! Et des scarabées qui lui bouffent ce qui reste de peau ! Je me demande si…

-Lisa !"

Lisa se retourna et vit arriver Anzu sur son vélo. Elle semblait vouloir lui parler de quelque chose en particulier et Lisa devinait le sujet.

"Salut, dit Lisa, comment ça va ?

-On ne peut mieux, répondit Anzu. Mais j'aimerais te poser une question.

-Je suis tout ouïe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Yugi ?"

Et voilà ! Elle avait raison. Anzu voulait tout savoir maintenant. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules.

"Jono-uchi m'a dit que c'était en rapport avec le puzzle millénaire. Est-ce vrai ?"

Lisa ne répondit toujours pas. Elle aurait aimé le lui dire mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle craignait la réaction de Anzu.

"Dis-le-moi, insista Anzu. Je suis ton amie.

-Je sais Anzu mais je ne peux pas te le dire."

Anzu la regarda avec compassion :

"C'est si grave que cela ?

-Oui.

-Mais j'aimerais tout de même te dire une chose. L'esprit qui habite le puzzle n'est pas mauvais. Il nous a aidé à chaque fois qu'on avait des problèmes. Il fait partie de notre groupe même s'il n'est pas vraiment vivant. Je peux te l'assurer.

-Le problème n'est pas qu'il soit gentil ou mauvais, répondit Lisa.

-Alors là ! Je ne comprends plus rien !

-J'ai des obligations envers lui que je n'ais aucune envie de remplir au risque de…"

Lisa se mordit la langue. Elle en avait trop dit ! Elle accéléra mais Anzu tenait bon.

"Quelles obligations ?

-Laisse-moi tranquille !"

Anzu s'arrêta et lâcha prise. Elle regarda Lisa s'éloigner. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle désirait ! Pourquoi n'était-elle pas normale ? Etait-ce trop demandé de pouvoir vivre ?

"Si je m'approche du pharaon, je mourrais…"

Pourrait-elle continuer de vivre dans la peur ? Tôt ou tard elle devrait l'affronter, lui faire comprendre.

Elle vit Tohru de loin avec ses amis. Celle-ci l'aperçut et lui fit signe de les rejoindre. Lisa sentit son cœur s'apaiser. Elle se dirigea vers eux.

"Agathe ! Tu as reçu un paquet ! Il vient d'Amérique !"

Louise était tout excitée. Dès que quelque chose arrivait par la poste c'était une bonne chose, surtout si c'était des fleurs. Agathe, étonnée, prit les fausses roses rouges. Une petite carte rose accompagnait le bouquet. Elle le lut et eut un petit sourire.

"Qui t'a donné ça ? demanda Louise.

-C'est Jack, répondit Agathe.

-Qui est ce Jack ?"

Makuba et Seto venaient d'arriver.

"Des roses rouges. Ca symbolisent l'amour en plus.

-Tu as un petit-copain ?" demanda avidement Makuba.

Agathe eut un sourire. Seto eut un pincement au cœur. Avait-elle vraiment un petit-ami ? Qui était-il ? Comment était-il ? La rendait-il heureuse ? Valait-il mieux que le PDG d'une des plus grosses entreprises du monde ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de se poser ces questions ? En quoi cela le regardait-il ? Non mais vraiment !

"Non, mais je plaisais à un ami en Amérique. Le pauvre ! Je vais lui répondre."

Seto se sentit soulager. Cela du se voir sur son visage car Louise et Makuba le regardait bizarrement. Il lança :

"C'est sans doute parce que tu es riche sinon tu ne plairais à personne, ironisa-t-il.

-Si tu veux une claque, dis-le, gronda Agathe."

Seto ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Makuba, lui, posa encore des questions.

"T'es amoureuse de lui ?

-Non, c'est juste un ami pour moi. Je vais le lui dire.

-Tant mieux, murmura Seto.

-Tu parlais ? demanda Agathe. Je n'ai pas compris."

Makuba, lui, avait tout compris. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Seto le foudroya du regard. Agathe ne parvenait pas à interpréter ce fou rire.

"Mais qu'et-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien" dit Seto en s'en allant.

Il entra dans son bureau et s'asseyait sur son fauteuil. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de s'intéresser à Agathe de cette façon. Il n'avait jamais ressentit cela ! Agathe embellissait au fil des années. Elle était une femme attirante… Il secoua la tête négativement et tenta de penser à autre chose sans succès. Makuba entra. Seto leva la tête.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Ce ne serait pas à moi de te demander ça ?

-Pardon ?

-Pour Agathe ! Tu voudrais être plus proche d'elle pas vrai !

-Pas si fort, idiot !

-Alors, tu avoues ?"

Seto rougit. Il fronça les sourcils et fonça vers son frère. Makuba, qui l'avait vu venir, s'enfuie en pouffant. Seto le laissa partir.

Arrivée chez elle, Anzu s'approcha du combiné. Elle hésita à le faire mais, pensant bien faire, elle composa le numéro de Yugi, en espérant que Lisa ne lui en voudrait pas. Elle se mordit les lèvres. L'attente était insupportable !

"Allô ?

-Madame Mûto ? Mazaki Anzu à l'appareil, pourrais-je avoir Yugi ?

-Certainement je te le passe.

-Merci.

-Anzu ?

-Yugi, je voudrais te parler de Lisa."

Il y eut un long silence.

"Je t'écoute.

-Promet-moi de ne pas lui parler de ce que je t'ai dit ou de tenter de l'approcher, continue comme… ces derniers jours.

-Je te le promet et Mou hitori no boku aussi n'est-ce pas ?" fit Yugi en regardant le pharaon.

A contre-cœur, il acquiesça. Yugi reprit :

"Eh bien ?

-Sans faire attention et parce que je l'ai un peu poussé, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait des obligations envers le pharaon.

-Quel genre ?

-Elle ne m'a rien dit mais je t'assure… si tu avais vu son visage… c'est sûrement des obligations qui la ferait souffrir.

-Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire. Si seulement Isis était là…

-Yugi, ai-je bien fait ?

-Oui, Anzu merci. Maintenant je comprend mieux certaine chose. Bonne nuit.

-Au revoir."

Elle raccrocha et soupira. Elle avait vraiment peur. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Un autre ennemi arriverait ? Serait-ce Lisa ? Elle sentit ses yeux s'humidifiaient :

"Yugi… quoi que tu fasse sois prudent je t'en prie. S'il t'arrivait malheur…"

Yugi posa la téléphone et se tourna vers son autre lui.

-Aïbou, qu'en penses-tu ?"

Le pharaon regardait Yugi. Il dit :

"Je pense que tu avais raison.

-Comment ça ?

-Peut-être lui ai-je fait du mal. J'ai envie de prendre l'air.

-Comme tu veux. Prend ma place."

Il était huit heures du soir. Lisa devait rentrer. Son couvre-feu se terminait dans une demi-heure. Elle était sûre qu'Anzu dirait tout à Yugi mais elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Elle souhaitait l'aider. Lisa soupira. La seule façon de l'aider serait de se débarrasser du pharaon… Jamais elle n'oserait ! Pas qu'elle était incapable de tuer mais le pharaon avait beaucoup d'amis qu'il partageait avec Lisa. Et que si elle faisait du mal au pharaon, ces amis se transformeraient en ennemis. Pourquoi elle ? Elle se ressaisit. Ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions. Elle devait être forte comme le groupe le lui avait dit et surtout rentrer à l'heure pour éviter de se faire punir.

"Être privée de sortie ne m'aidera pas."

Elle tomba soudain de son vélo. Son genou lui signala une grosse éraflure, son pantalon était tâché de sang. Elle se releva et vit qu'un clou sur la route avait crevé son pneu.

"Mais qui est l'imbécile qui a mis un clou ici ? C'est une tentative d'assassinat. Si une voiture se l'était pris…"

Elle mit le clou dans sa poche.

"Qui est l'imbécile ? dit un voix.

-Ca t'apprendra à sortir la nuit toute seule" dit une autre voix.

Lisa se retourna et vit avec horreur un gang de voyous. Ils étaient armés jusqu'aux dents.

« Géniale, pensa Lisa. Il ne manquait plus que ça. »

Elle se mit debout face à eux.

"Ne m'approchez pas ! menaça Lisa.

-Mais c'est qu'elle nous fait peur la petite !

-Elle a l'air mignonne sans ses vêtements.

-Allez, déshabille-toi de ton plein gré et on ne te fera pas de mal. On va se trouver un coin tranquille, ici c'est trop découvert.

-Espèce d'ordure ! Quant on me cherche on trouve !

-Ha ha ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On s'en va ?

-Vous devriez.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai dit vous devriez, sinon vous allez le regretter !

-C'est ce qu'on va voir."

Un des hommes se jeta sur elle. Lisa l'évita de justesse. Il lui lança un couteau qui fit une énorme égratignure sur le bras de la jeune fille. Le sang coula à flot. Les voyous se mirent à rire. Lisa sentit la colère lui montait. Elle sentit de nouveau ce besoin de faire du mal et de tuer.

"Alors, t'en veux une autre ou tu te laisses faire ?

-Cette fois vous l'aurez voulu !"

Un rayon de lumière s'empara d'une pierre bleu vert qu'elle avait au tour du cou. Ses yeux commencèrent à devenir blanc comme de la neige. Ses cheveux se dressèrent, ses vêtements virevoltaient bien qu'il n'eut pas de vent. Elle se tourna vers l'homme qui l'avait attaqué. Il n'osa pas bouger. Elle tendit le bras et murmura des incantations dans une langue étrangère. Celui-ci tomba, raide mort. Mais Lisa n'eut pas le temps d'attaquer les autres car ceux-ci se saisirent d'elle. L'aura blanche disparut. Elle redevint normale. Ils l'empêchèrent de bouger.

"On va t'écraser comme un insecte !

-Lâchez-moi, suffoqua Lisa.

-Faîtes ce qu'elle dit, lâchez-la !"

Tout le monde se retourna. C'était le pharaon. Il tendit à son tour le bras et lança :

"Destruction cérébrale !"

Deux des types tomba à terre. Le reste sortit leurs armes à feu. Mais Lisa les fit disparaître en invoquant de nouveau ses pouvoirs. Cette fois c'était bien fini. Lisa se laissa tomber. Son bras saignait abondamment. Le pharaon s'approcha et lui banda le bras. Elle se laissa faire. Elle entendait la respiration saccadée du pharaon. Ses pouvoirs l'avait sûrement impressionné voire effrayé ce qui était peut-être mieux… Elle sentait également la chaleur de son corps. Ce n'était pas si désagréable… Elle se ressaisit. Lorsque cela fut terminé, Lisa se releva et partit mais le pharaon l'interpella :

"Je t'ai sauvé la vie !"

Lisa s'arrêta. Comme le pharaon ne disait plus rien, elle reprit sa marche en emportant son vélo. Le pharaon la suivit. Comment osait-il ? Elle se retourna vers lui. Il la regarda intensément. Elle vit à terre le couteau qui l'avait blessé. Elle se rua dessus et le saisit, elle jeta à terre le pharaon, le coinça au sol, se mit à califourchon sur lui et pointa le couteau sur le cou du pharaon :

"Je veux comprendre" dit-il.

Les minutes passèrent. Il sentait le cœur de Lisa battre à tout rompre. Il avait peur, très peur… Allait-elle le tuer ?

"Je ne te veux pas de mal, Lisa. J'ignore ce que tu dois faire pour moi, mais je ne te forcerais pas la main ! Je te le promets !"

Pour toute réponse, elle lui fit une entaille.

"Ne t'approche jamais de moi ! Tu m'entends ? Je t'avertis, si tu me refais un coup de ce genre, je t'envoie là où tu aurais dû être, il y a 5000 ans !"

Elle le lâcha et s'en alla. Le pharaon se releva et toucha son cou : du sang coulait. La silhouette de Lisa devenait de plus en plus petite au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait. Peut-être aurait-il mieux dû se taire ? Elle aurait peut-être parlé…

"Qu'elle ingrate ! s'indigna Yugi. On lui a sauvé la vie, non ?

-Qu'elle le veuille ou non, il faudra qu'elle nous dise ce qu'elle sait. Qui sait ce dont elle au courant ? Imagine que les forces du mal s'en prennent à elle ?

-Oui mais il faudra faire attention. Elle est dangereuse ! "

Le pharaon approuva d'un signe de tête. Lisa versait des larmes. Il n'était pas mauvais. Mais elle ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise…

"Il t'a sauvé la vie" lui chuchota une voix.

C'était vrai, il lui avait sauvé la vie. Lisa regretta amèrement de l'avoir blessé.

"Au moins, il me laissera tranquille, pensa-t-elle.

-Faut avouer qu'il est mignon, non ?" renchérit la voix.

Lisa devint rouge comme une cerise. C'est vrai qu'il était attirant et … non ! Elle ne devait même pas y penser. Le soir, elle ne trouva pas le sommeil. Sa mère qui était entré pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit vit son air triste et s'approcha d'elle.

Lisa sourit. Sa mère la prit dans ses bras. Oh ! Qu'elle aimait cette étreinte qui réconfortait et où l'on se sent en sécurité. Et pendant qu'elles s'enlaçaient, quelqu'un les observait :

"Continue comme ça Lisa et je ne serais pas obligée de te séparer de ta famille. Ne t'en fais pas pour le pharaon, je m'en occupe. Jamais plus, il ne te fera souffrir. Je le tuerais. Toi, tu es trop faible pour cela. Ne t'en fais pas, je veille sur toi."


	4. Yatsu

Chapitre 4 : Yatsu

« Mon cœur… il me fait mal. C'est comme si… Il y avait quelque chose… à l'intérieur. C'est un regret que je ressens et un vide…

-Tu disais ?

-Ah ! Rien. »

Deux mois étaient passé depuis que Lisa avait blessé le pharaon. Elle n'avait aucun regret… du moins ce qu'elle croyait. En fait si… Elle regrettait beaucoup. Ses parents ne l'avait pas élevé comme ça. Alors Pourquoi ? La maison pour les Muddrow était enfin prête et Agathe travaillait comme secrétaire à la Kaiba Corp depuis quatre jours. Son travail (en plus de trier le courrier de répondre au téléphone et de remplir des formulaires et tout le travail de la paperasse) était de repérer et d'arrêter tous les piratages informatiques quels qu'ils soient et elle était très douée et fière. Plusieurs tentatives avaient été menées pour s'emparer de la Kaiba Corporation, plus ou moins légales et dangereuses. Sa performance pour dénicher un virus d'un concurrent avait littéralement fait tomber la mâchoire à Kaiba.

« Seto n'ose pas me dire qu'il est fier de moi, dit-elle à Anzu.

-Les hommes sont tout pareils, répondit-elle. Je le trouve moins grognon ces temps-ci.

-Sans doute grâce à la famille Muddrow, plaisanta Agathe. Je pense que Lisa y ait pour quelque chose. C'était comme s'il y avait un lien sacré entre eux. En tout cas, il est beaucoup plus gentil qu'avant.

-Du moment que Seto ne passe pas son temps à nous critiquer, rétorqua Anzu, il n'épargne vraiment personne dans notre groupe. Surtout Jono-uchi. Ils ont vraiment des caractères très différents, trop même. Mais bon, c'est toujours comique il faut l'avouer. Salut Shizuka ! »

Shizuka courut vers elles, toute essoufflée :

« Désolée, je suis en retard. Et Maï ? Ou est-elle ?

-Elle nous rejoint au centre commercial. Allez, on y va.

-De quoi parliez-vous ?

-De l'amitié éternel entre Kaiba et ton frère.

-Kaiba aime beaucoup enquiquiner mon frère et lui, il prend tout au pied de la lettre. Mais parfois Kaiba peut être méchant. Oh, pardon Agathe.

-Ce n'est rien. Je sais comment il est. Ce n'est pas un secret. Laissons-lui le temps, il change je le sais. Je trouve que c'est bien pour son entourage.

-Tu as l'air heureuse ?

-Hein ? fit Agathe en rougissant.

-Hihi ! »

Agathe les foudroya du regard. Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prenait de rigoler comme ça ? Et puis ces yeux moqueurs… Elles arrivèrent au centre commercial.

« Les filles !

-Ah ! C'est Maï !

-On commence ? »

Elles furent d'accord. Agathe repensa à la réplique de Shizuka. Pourquoi avait-elle rougit ? Du fait que Seto soit plus gentille avec elle ? Bon c'était vrai qu'elle était attirée par Kaiba...

Lisa dans sa chambre, réfléchissait. Que devait-elle faire ? Eviter à tout jamais le pharaon et ne rien lui dire ? Ou devait-elle en faire son ami sans rien lui dire ? Elle repensa à ses paroles lors de l'agression. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne lui forcerait pas la main. Il le promettait. Il semblait être une personne de confiance… Lisa le sentait. Et puis ce sentiment… Elle en avait peur mais en même temps, elle désirait l'accepter. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur le rangement de sa chambre, sans succès. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et prit sa tête. Elle la cogna dix fois contre son oreiller. Et ce groupe, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis ses 12 ans, depuis le moment où ils lui avaient dit que sa famille et celle du Pharaon était en guerre depuis tout ce temps et qu'on la forcerait à le servir. Et que c'était pour ça qu'on l'avait laissé être adopté par les Muddrow qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle était. Finalement, elle fit son choix et fila en direction du magasin de jouets de Yugi. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle crut qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Lorsqu'elle y entra, ce fut le grand-père de Yugi qui l'accueillait:

« Bonjour petite, tu cherches quelque chose ?

-Euh… oui, votre petit-fils monsieur. »

Sugoroku Mûto sourit et cria dans l'arrière boutique :

"Yugi ! C'est pour toi. »

Lisa l'entendit descendre et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Lisa sentit qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Ce qui n'était guère étonnant. Yugi s'empêcha de la mettre à la porte :

« Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.

-Allons dehors, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

Yugi la suivit dans un parc juste à côté. Elle marchait très vite mais Yugi tenait bon. Lisa le regarda attentivement puis elle lui dit:

« C'est au pharaon que je veux parler » dit-elle.

Son désir fut exaucé. Le puzzle s'illumina, effaçant le visage de Yugi puis celui du pharaon apparut. Il la regardait gravement. Lisa ajouta :

« Je voudrais te remercier et te demander pardon pour l'autre soir, il y a deux mois… Je…»

Le pharaon fronça les sourcils. Non mais quel culot ! Elle n'en ratait pas une ! Elle se croyait vraiment tout permit !

« Il t'en aura fallu du temps pour t'excuser ! »

Lisa baissa la tête. Les larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux gris. Elle qui avait préparer son discours, voilà maintenant qu'elle ne trouvait plus ses mots.

« Je sais que ce que j'ai fait c'est mal mais je regrette vraiment… c'est juste que… »

Lisa enfouie son visage dans ses mains. Dans cet état de faiblesse, d'impuissance, le pharaon ne put s'empêcher de ne pas lui en vouloir. Elle était tellement jolie... Il voulait la consoler. Cela l'insupportait qu'elle pleure à cause de lui. Il rosit légèrement et lui refit lever la tête en lui prenant les mains :

« Ca va, je te pardonne » dit-il.

Lisa sourit et rosit également. Il lui tenait toujours les mains. Lisa ne s'en défit pas. Plutôt agréable. Sa peau était douce. Ils restèrent quelques instants à se regarder. Il avait une envie irrésistible de l'embrasser mais il se retint. Ses lèvres lui brûlaient atrocement. D'où lui venait ce désir ? Aucun doute, elle avait un rapport avec son passé. Il hésita et dit :

« Je suppose que tu ne veux toujours rien me dire.

-Non et je te demanderais de ne plus en parler, s'il te plait. »

Le pharaon soupira. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'elle lui dise tout. Mais, mieux valait-il ne pas l'énerver. Elle pouvait être dangereuse.

« Dangereuse, moi ?

-Tu lis dans les pensées ?!

-Non, je lis les regards.

-Ecoute Lisa, je ne le pensais pas…

-Si tu le pensais. Mais ne t'en fais. Je comprends très bien. C'est normal. Tu as le droit, c'est ma faute. »

Elle se débarrassa de ses mains et recula de trois pas. Il la jugeait réellement comme ça ? Elle l'avait cherché, elle le savait. Elle le méritait. Alors, pourquoi son cœur lui faisait si mal ? Le pharaon lui dit :

« Promet-moi seulement d'être prudente. »

Lisa lui sourit et ajouta :

« Tu me fais visiter la ville ? J'aimerais mieux la connaître.

-Si tu veux. Mais tu as eu deux mois pour le faire.

-Disons que je n'avais… enfin, je pensais à autre chose.

-Viens. »

Il lui tendit la main. Elle la lui prit et commencèrent. Oui, peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi. Cela devait rester comme cela.

« Il est chouette ce centre commercial, hein ? »

Maï était aux anges. Le shopping était une de ses activités préférées à part le duel de monstres. C'était surtout elle qui avait conseillé ses amies pour les vêtements et les accessoires. Anzu, Agathe et Shizuka n'avait pas eu leur mot à dire.

« Au faite, Agathe, ajouta-t-elle, tu reçois toujours des fleurs ?

-Non, répondit celle-ci. J'ai téléphoné. Il était dans un état ! Mais je sais qu'il s'en remettra.

-Eh ! Regardez qui est là ! s'exclama Shizuka.

-Alors ça ! » s'étonna Agathe.

Elle s'avança droit devant et toucha l'épaule d'une personne.

« Alors Seto, on fait du shopping ? »

Seto se retourna passablement énervé :

« Tu vas me laisser un peu tranquille, oui ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Anzu.

-Est-ce que je t'ais demandé la couleur de ta chemise ? répliqua Seto en s'en allant.

-Bon, je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure au sujet de Kaiba » dit Agathe dès que celui-ci fut éloigné.

Seto se retourna et lui lança :

« Tu devais être au bureau il y a deux heures!

-Hein ? Oh zut ! J'avais oublié !

-Tu étais inquiet et tu es venu la chercher ? C'est mignon ça ! fit Maï.

-Pas du tout, je devais acheter quelque chose. Va au bureau Agathe ou je te vire !

-Depuis quand tu fais tes courses toi-même ? »

Mais Seto était déjà partit. Une femme les observait avec cinq hommes.

« Nous pourrions les prendre en otages, murmura l'un d'eux à la femme.

-Non, cela paraîtrait suspect. Durant ces deux mois j'ai mis au point un plan qui nous épargnera le harcèlement des policiers.

-Comment cela ?

-C'est très simple. Le Pharaon partage le corps de Yugi Mûto. Si je tue le pharaon, Yugi lui sera toujours là. Croyez-vous qu'il va porter plainte contre quelqu'un qui aurait tué son deuxième esprit ? Personne ne le croira.

-C'est ingénieux.

-Je le sais.

-Les avez-vous trouvé ?

-Non. Si ça se trouve, elles ne sont même pas nées. Quoiqu'il en soit nous devons suivre les ordres."

7h30. Agathe éteignit son ordinateur et s'étira. Quand son cousin lui avait ordonné de retourner au travail, elle l'avait fait sans discuter. Elle n'avait aucune envie de chercher un autre emploi et au moins, dans celui-ci personne ne lui pincerait les fesses. Elle regarda l'écran noir. Elle devait se lever pour déposer des papiers et rentrer chez elle. Mais elle était fatiguée… Sans doute à cause des examens et du travail. Au Japon, ils en donnaient plus qu'aux Etats-Unis. Au fond, ce n'était pas plus mal pour elle, ça la motivait mais quelle fatigue! Elle se donna une petite tape.

« J'ai bien travaillé ces dernières heures » murmura-t-elle.

Elle se leva, prit ses rapports et se dirigea vers le bureau de son cousin. Elle avait hâte de retourner chez elle et d'aller se coucher. Celui-ci leva la tête lorsqu'elle entra.

« Déjà finie ?

-Il n'est pas encore né celui qui piratera ta société.

-Ca me fait mal de dire ça mais je dois avouer que tu m'as été très utile.

-Pas trop tôt ! Je me demandais si le mot « compliment » te disais quelque chose ou faisait partie de ton vocabulaire."

Seto sourit, elle posa ses rapports sur la table. Elle les garda en main. Seto se leva, contourna le bureau pour mieux les prendre et les ranger dans un casier. Il était très proche d'elle. S'il se rapprochait, il pourrait sentir sa poitrine contre son torse. Son esprit se retourna vers les dossiers. Seto les prit en effleurant sa main. Agathe eut un sursaut. Qu'est qui lui prenait ? Un frisson lui parcourut le corps. Elle le scruta attentivement.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Seto. Je croyais que tu voulais partir.

-Tu m'as… enfin, ma main…

-Elle était trop près des papiers, rétorqua-t-il, tu ne croyais quand même pas que je te draguais ?

-Je me suis justement posé la question. »

Elle était déçue. Il ne s'intéressait donc pas elle ? Etait-elle si laide ? Seto se sentit mal à l'aise. Agathe lui dit bonsoir et partit. Il lui avait répondu méchamment. Pourquoi avoir dit ça ? Il aurait pu jouer l'indifférent, le dragueur ou prendre un autre ton mais non ! Il fallait qu'il soit désagréable. Chaque fois qu'on était gentil avec lui, il les envoyait promener ou se croyait supérieur à eux leur disant qu'il était mieux seul. Etait-ce la réalité ou il n'avait tout simplement plus l'habitude de l'amabilité ? Au fond de lui, Seto savait quelle était la bonne réponse…

« Quel con, pensa-t-il. Mais quel con je fais ! »

7h45. Le portable de Yugi vibra. Il s'approcha. Un SMS venait de lui être envoyé. Il le consulta et ouvrit grand ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Qu'y a-t-il, Aïbou ?

-Regarde.

-Mais ? »

8h30. Lisa attendait non sans mécontentement dans le parc central. Elle avait reçu une invitation du pharaon mais celui-ci était en retard de 45 minutes. Pourquoi la faisait-il attendre ? De plus, il faisait très froid. Le vent souffla. Sans doute le pharaon lui avait une farce afin de se venger de sa blessure.

« Je m'en vais, dit-elle à voix haute, j'en ai marre !

-A ta place, je n'en serais pas si sure ! »

Lisa se retourna et vit une femme d'une quarantaine d'année se tenir devant elle. Elle était habillée de blanc avec des cheveux bordeaux. D'où elle sortait ? Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir…

« Comment ça ! ?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu ma jolie, ça fait des années que j'attends ce moment. »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? Oh ! Lisa détestait ce genre d'affirmation quand elle ne voyait pas de liens avec elle !

« Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

-Appelle-moi Yatsu. Et je suis ici pour te libérer ma belle et tuer l'Egyptien.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je le tuerais par précaution.

-Je ne te laisserais pas faire.

-Ne m'oblige pas à te donner des coups. Laisse-toi faire et tu ne souffriras pas.

-Vas-y ! Je t'attends ! »

Des soldats, habillés comme des guerriers grecques, sortirent de l'ombre et l'encerclèrent. Lisa se mit en position de combats prête à riposter. Ils se jetèrent sur Lisa mais celle-ci fit un saut extraordinaire d'au moins cinq mètres. Les soldats s'exclamèrent pendant un moment puis se rassemblèrent et le plus fort d'entre eux se précipita sur la jeune fille. Il essaya de lui donner un coup de poing mais Lisa l'esquiva, se plia en deux et lui donna un coup de pieds qui l'envoya valser sept mètres plus loin. Sa pierre brillait d'une lumière éblouissante. Elle se jeta sur l'infortuné et lui envoya un coup entre les jambes, ce qui le rendit inoffensif. Il y eut un silence suivit de chuchotements.

« Il y a d'autres volontaires ? » demanda Lisa.

En guise de réponse, les autres soldats sortirent des armes blanches et les balancèrent. Lisa se plia, se cabra et les évita toutes. On aurait dit une plume qui volait au vent. Elle fit apparaître une épée et la brandit.

« Je vous préviens ! Je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir ! »

Et de nouveau cette envie de tuer remonta en elle. Elle eut un sourire démoniaque. Trois coururent vers elle. Elle pratiquait depuis peu l'escrime traditionnelle et se débrouillait plutôt bien. Elle réussit à les éviter. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait les affronter, ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. Il fallait qu'elle invoque son pouvoir mais cette femme l'intriguait.

« Il suffit ! ordonna Yatsu. Capturez-la !

-Essayez seulement et vous verrez de quel bois je me chauffe ! »

L'autre Yugi se tenait là. Décidément, il avait le chic de venir sauver Lisa dans les situations périlleuses. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagée et rassurée.

« Tu es tombé dans mon piège gamin, trancha Yatsu. Tuez-le ! »

Malheureusement pour elle, la force du pharaon et de Lisa était sans égale. Il connaissait également quelques coups. Il fit un coup de pied sauté et envoya deux de ses ennemies. Lisa faisait un superbe enchaînement. Ils se retrouvèrent dos à dos. Ils se prirent par la main et firent un demi-tour en repoussant les ennemies. Yatsu n'en revenait pas ! Pourquoi l'aidait-il ? Il devait normalement venir intrigué par le message et s'enfuir en courant en voyant les soldats et là, elle l'aurait tué. De plus, Lisa ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis longtemps. S'étaient-ils rencontré sans qu'elle le sache? Il voulait la défendre mais pas pour elle, ses souvenirs comptait plus à ses yeux.

« Ce maudit Pharaon, tu le paieras. Je ne te laisserais pas Lisa. Vous les Egyptiens, vous nous avez trop pris. A notre tour maintenant. Notre victoire n'est qu'une question de temps. »

Elle leva le bras et cria :

« Tu as peut-être gagné cette bataille Lisa mais la prochaine fois, je tuerais ton ami le pharaon. Il ne m'échappera pas !

-C'est dans les mauvaises séries américaines que les méchants disent ça ! lança Lisa. Et si tu crois que je vais te laisser partir, tu te trompes ! »

Elle se saisit de son épée et se jeta sur elle. Mais Yatsu maîtrisait très bien l'escrime, une véritable experte en la matière.

« Tu crois vraiment m'avoir ? ricana Yatsu. Si c'est le cas, tu es encore plus bête que je ne le croyais. Mais ne t'en fais pas , je fais ça pour ton bien Princesse !

-Quoi ?! »

Elle lui lança son épée au niveau du ventre. Lisa poussa un gémissement et le pharaon, qui était occupé à combattre les derniers guerriers, se précipita sur elle. Yatsu partit en éclatant de rire.

« Lisa ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il la prit dans ses bras. Ses gémissements étaient insupportables. Lisa saignait abondamment. Il eut peur et enleva sa veste afin de lui faire un garrot. Et si elle avait une hémorragie interne ?

« Ca va aller Lisa.

-Attends. Ne fais rien. »

Elle prit sa pierre et la posa sur sa blessure. La pierre se mit à briller et guérit la plaie en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, sans aucune cicatrice. Seul son pull témoignait du coup reçu. Le pharaon fut plus qu'étonné. Lisa expliqua :

« Avec cette pierre, je peux contrôler le vent, le pouvoir de voler et même le pouvoir de guérison. Quelque soit la gravité de la blessure.

-C'est pratique, dit-il.

-Oui. »

Il s'approcha de son visage et la contempla longuement. Lisa se sentit devenir rouge. Allait-il l'embrasser ?

« Je te raccompagne ?

-Je veux bien, répondit la jeune fille un peu soulagée. Mais comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?

-A cause du message que j'ai reçu où tu disais que lors du rendez-vous que tu m'as donné il y a trois jours, tu me dirais tout, alors forcément, ça m'a étonné.

Lisa sourit et se releva.

« Merci.

-Cette femme…

-Elle veut te tuer. Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle ne désirait pas ma mort, bien au contraire.

-Tu as une idée pourquoi ?

-Malheureusement, non… Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, tout allait bien !

-Lisa, je suis désolée. »

Elle se mit à gémir. Il la prit dans ses bras.

En chemin ils croisèrent Tohru, Uo, Hana, Yuki et Kyo. En voyant Lisa sa faire porter, Tohru se précipita.

"Lisa tout va bien?"

Tohru avait une telle façon de le dire. Elle était la bonté incarnée. Lisa sourit.

"Je me suis faite attaquée mais Yugi m'a sauvé.

-Merci!

-C'est rien, je vais la ramener.

-Lisa, s'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire, dis le moi.

-Merci Tohru, tu fais déjà beaucoup pour moi."

Tohru ne rajouta rien d'autre mais l'inquiétude ne quitta pas son visage. Ils se saluèrent et le Pharaon la ramena.


	5. La formule magique

Chapitre 5 : La formule magique

« Quelle est cette sensation? Comme s'il manquait une partie de moi. »

Lisa se demandait ce que voulait cette Yatsu. Elle avait essayé de tuer le pharaon avec ses guerriers à la gomme ! Elle s'était bien défendue avec ses techniques de combat mais si le pharaon n'avait pas été là… elle aurait eu de sérieux ennuis. De quoi voulait-elle lui parler ? Lisa estimait qu'elle en savait assez sur les objets millénaires. Yatsu l'avait blessé pour empêcher le pharaon de l'attaquer. Mais cette blessure n'était pas mortelle et Lisa était sûre que Yatsu était au courant pour son pouvoir de guérison. Faisait-elle partie du groupe? Si oui pourquoi l'avoir attaqué elle… Deux familles qui se disputait, une histoire politique en fait. Lisa soupira. En tout cas, elle devait s'améliorer à l'escrime.

« Pharaon, pensa-t-elle. Je me demande si…

-Miss Muddrow ! Voulez-vous répéter ce que je viens de dire ? »

Le remplaçant de la prof de maths venait de la tirer de ses pensées. Lisa se leva et resta droit comme un « i » plusieurs élèves ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Le professeur pianotait le bureau de ses doigts. Il attendit que le calme revint et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

-Une leçon de maths » répondit bêtement Lisa.

Negushi se mit à rire. Tohru eut une sourire triste. Lisa rougit. Le remplaçant, fronça les sourcils et maugréa :

« Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes la fille d'un grand homme d'affaire que vous pouvez vous permettre de dormir en classe. Vous aurez un devoir supplémentaire. Vous me ferez l'exercice 14 et vous Miss Muddrow, vous ferez en plus le 15 et le 16.

-Oui monsieur. »

Lisa soupira. La cloche sonna. Tout les élèves sortirent, Uo lança :

« Vivement que le remplaçant s'en aille ! Je ne peux plus le supporter !

-Tu n'es pas la seule, soupira Lisa. Heureusement que c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.

-Au fait, ce n'est pas dans ton habitude de rêvasser en classe. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?

-Oh, rien d'important. Je manque de sommeil. »

Tohru s'enquit de son état. Lisa rassura. Elle ne posa pas d'autres questions mais Lisa sentit qu'elle ne la croyait pas. Elle n'était vraiment pas douée pour le mensonge.

La cloche de fin de journée sonna. Lisa sortit, désirant rentrer chez elle se reposer. Shizuka insista pour l'accompagner. Negushi les rejoignit.

« On ne fait plus sa maligne depuis un certain temps, que se passe-t-il ?

-Si j'avais des problèmes, tu serais la dernière à en être informée Okoso.

-Au fait, ajouta celle-ci, mon père t'a vu dans le coin il y a trois nuits en compagnie de Yugi Mûto. Et ne nie pas, car mon père sait ce qu'il a vu et il y avait les lumières des réverbères pour le prouver. Il a reconnu Yugi grâce à sa superbe coiffure. »

Lisa serra les poings. Elle ne laisserait personne insulter ni le pharaon ni Yugi. Mais de quoi se mêlait-elle ? Elle devait se retenir. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle utilise ses pouvoirs contre elle, bien qu'elle en mourrait d'envie. Okoso ne le méritait même pas !

« Et alors ? Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Tu peux le raconter à mes parents, ils le savent déjà. C'est lui qui m'a raccompagné chez moi !

-Tu dis ça pour ne pas que je le dise. Mais ça ne marche pas avec moi. Je vais aller voir ta grande-sœur.

-Dans ce cas, allons-y » termina Lisa.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le lycée pour y attendre Agathe. Jono-uchi sortit en compagnie d'Agathe. Ils semblaient être en grande discussion. Jono-uchi semblait désirer quelque chose qu'Agathe refusait catégoriquement !

« Ca va encore retomber sur moi et je tiens à garder ce poste ! Tu ne pourrais pas simplement l'ignorer ? Tu réagis comme un gamin de maternelle !

-Oui, oui, répondit Jono-uchi. Mais, tu dois bien connaître ses points faibles, non ?

-Je ne te dirais rien ! Tu n'as qu'à le provoquer en duel et essayer de gagner.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Makuba qui les avait rejoint

-Rien, grinça Agathe, rien du tout. »

Elle arrangea sa bandoulière. Okoso intervint.

« Saviez-vous que votre sœur était en train de se promener en pleine nuit en compagnie d'un garçon?

Agathe se retourna vers Okoso, la regarda de travers et lui répondit.

« Je le sais et je peux savoir qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ? »

Okoso ne répondit pas et resta bouche bée. Elle serra ses poings. Elle venait de se ridiculiser à cause de cette pimbêche ! Elle allait le regretter !

« Et d'abord qui es-tu ? demanda Jono-uchi.

-C'est la fameuse Okoso, rétorqua Makuba.

-Ah, c'est donc toi ? » fit la voix de Seto.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

« Si tu insultes encore Lisa et Makuba, crois-moi, ça ira très mal pour toi ! Compris ? Et n'essaye pas de faire intervenir ta famille ! J'ai plus de poids que vous tous réunis ! »

Okoso ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et s'en alla.

« Bon, continua Seto, voilà une chose de régler. Lisa, si cette fille t'ennuie encore, tu viens me le dire tout de suite, pareil pour toi Makuba. Surtout si elle appelle son crétin de frère.

-Ca va, je peux me débrouiller tout seul, je suis fort.

-Bien sûr.

-Merci de la confiance ! Mais, dis-moi Agathe qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi Jono-uchi veut connaître les points faibles de Seto ? questionna Makuba.

-Des affaires de grands, tu ne peux pas comprendre, répondit celle-ci.

-Parfaitement » rétorqua Jono-uchi qui semblait gêné d'être en compagnie avec Seto.

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers le blond.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire, l'abruti de service ?

-Très bien, si tu veux savoir, Jono-uchi veut humilier ton frère en lui balançant une boule pleine de nourriture. Il me demande, donc, quel est le plat qu'il déteste ! »

Seto jeta un regard assassin sur Jono-uchi tandis que celui-ci essayait de se faire petit.

« Allez, à demain ! » lança Jono-uchi en s'en allant.

Agathe soupira, Lisa et Shizuka se mirent à éclater de rire. Seto se contenta de hausser les épaules et déclara que Jono-uchi Katsuya n'était qu'un gamin et un duelliste de seconde-zone de surcroît. En un mot : un looser. Agathe grimpa sur son vélo.

« Ou vas-tu ? interrogea Lisa.

-A mon cours de musique, répliqua Agathe. Je fais de la flûte traversière au cas tu aurais oublié. »

Elle partit. Makuba et Seto s'en allèrent. Lisa resta donc seule. Elle rentra chez elle.

Yatsu trouvait que Lisa commençait trop à se rapprocher du pharaon.

« Je ne te laisserais pas me la prendre. Vous les Egyptiens, vous avez assouvi notre peuple. Et tu veux te servir de Lisa pour retrouver ta mémoire ! Tu ne mérites pas d'avoir Lisa ! Elle ne sera pas ton esclave ! Voilà le destin qui l'attendait selon la décision des objets millénaires ! Elle est censée rester à tes côtés comme autrefois mais cela ne se fera pas ! Tu ne lui gâcheras pas sa vie une seconde fois, je t'en empêcherais ! Et lorsque tu seras partis de ce monde, tous les nôtres, morts il y à longtemps, seront vengés. »

Elle sourit à elle-même. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle était sûre de son plan mais en même temps, elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais impossible d'en deviner la nature ! Elle chassa cette idée de sa tête.

« Je leur ai promis de sauver Lisa des griffes du pharaon et je tiendrais ma promesse.

-Maîtresse.

-Oui ?

-Nous avons localisé les Ishtar mais impossible de les approcher.

-Tiens donc ! Et pourquoi cela ?

-Une vieille magie les protège. Et nous ignorons qui. De plus, ils ne détiennent pas les deux autres cartes de Dieux Egyptiens

-Je vois. Qu'on me laisse. »

Les serviteurs s'en allèrent. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre. Où étaient les autres filles ? Elle regarda sa boussole qui permettait de les retrouver à condition de connaître le sort. Tout ce qu'elle savait faire c'était envoyé des douleurs au cœur. Mais de ces douleurs, des gens en avaient tous les jours. Elles savaient qu'elles étaient nées. Un début certes mais… se trouvaient-elles au Japon ? Elle activa sa boussole.

CRAC

« C'était quoi ce bruit ? »

Un jeune garçon roux courut vers la cuisine. Une jeune fille était agenouillée par terre, se tenant la poitrine, une assiette brisée à ses côtés.

« Kyo-kun, je suis désolée. J'ai cassé de la vaisselle.

-Mais arrête Tohru ! Tu passes avant la vaisselle figure-toi ! Tu as mal quelque part ? J'appelle Hatori ?

-S'il te plaît, j'ai vraiment mal au cœur.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Shiguré ! Appelle Hatori, Tohru n'est pas bien. »

« Sakura-chan ! s'exclama Tomoyo.

-Sakura ! Lève-toi !

-Grand frère, j'ai mal au cœur. »

Agathe entra dans son bureau en sifflotant. Elle se tenait la poitrine. Quelques minutes avant, une douleur fulgurante l'avait traversé au cœur. Seto pénétra quelques minutes après.

« Tu ne devais pas avoir un cours de flûte ?

-Si mais le prof n'était pas là. Alors plutôt que d'attendre comme une imbécile, je suis venue directement ici. Comme ça je pourrais partir plus tôt.

-Je vois. »

Elle s'assit et commença à vérifier le système.

« Ah ! Il n'y a personne, aurait-il compris que c'était impossible de pirater la Kaiba Corporation avec Agathe Muddrow au commande ?

-Il faut croire. »

Elle se leva pour aller chercher un bouquin. Seto s'approcha d'elle. Elle était entre l'armoire et le mur, s'il voulait, il pourrait… Avant qu'Agathe ne puisse réagir, il la coinça contre le mur. Agathe sursauta et manqua de hurler. Il ne dit rien et fourra son visage dans son cou et posa ses mains sur ses reins. Agathe sentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps. Tout en l'embrassant dans le cou, il commença à déboutonner un bouton de sa veste, un deuxième, un troisième et un quatrième et y enfila sa main. Il parcourut le ventre en lui chatouillant légèrement et commença à remonter. Il allait bientôt atteindre sa poitrine. Agathe sentit l'impatience monter… Elle avait envie qu'il y arrive. Il y arriva. Son cœur qui lui faisait souffrir, battait à présent la chamade. Puis, comme s'il venait de se réveiller, Seto s'écarta d'un coup. Il était rouge de honte.

« Je… Je… je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas… »

Il partit le plus rapidement possible. Agathe soupira et se reboutonna. Elle était gênée mais en même temps, elle se sentait heureuse et déçue. Au moins Seto s'intéressait à elle. Et le fait qu'il soit parti prouvait à Agathe que ce n'était pas un profiteur. Le désirait-elle vraiment ? Etait-elle amoureuse ou était-ce juste une aventure ? Seto parcourut plusieurs étages. Il s'enferma dans son bureau et porta sa main à sa joue. Elle était brûlante ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il déverrouilla sa porte et attendit. Il était sur qu'elle viendrait réclamer réparation. Elle arriva. Il sentit son cœur se serrer et battre en même temps. Il allait faire une attaque cardiaque. Elle annonça :

« Je rentre chez moi. Je reviendrais demain. Bonne soirée ! »

Elle partit, laissant Seto qui tombait des nues !

« Grand sœur !

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais c'est quoi la semaine prochaine ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-T'es nulle, fit Louise en partant.

-Pardon ? »

Lisa se frappa le front et se rappela que la semaine d'après était l'anniversaire de Louise. Elle décida d'aller à la boutique de Salomon Mûto.

« J'y verrai peut-être Yugi… et le pharaon. »

Elle se surprit à comprendre qu'elle ne pensait pratiquement qu'à lui. Elle ne devait pas pourtant… Elle chassa cette idée et pensa à Yatsu. Une pensée lui traversa la tête. Après tout, si elle disait tout au pharaon, peut-être serait-il compréhensible comme il l'avait dit ? Il fallait d'abord qu'elle sache ce qui s'était passé avant qu'elle ne connaisse Yugi. Il fallait qu'elle connaisse l'histoire depuis le moment où Yugi avait reçu le puzzle du millénium. En pensant à tout ça, elle arriva à la boutique de jouet. M. Mûto se tenait derrière le comptoir en faisant ses comptes.

« Tiens, une vieille connaissance, fit celui-ci

-Bonjours, je viens acheter un cadeau pour ma petite sœur. Et pendant que j'y suis, Yugi est là ?

-Il est à la bibliothèque avec ses amis. Tu comprends, devoirs et contrôles. »

Lisa essaya de cacher sa déception et se ressaisit. M. Mûto eut un petit sourire.

« Vous avez sûrement des vêtements pour poupées ? demanda Lisa.

-Oui, de ce côté.

-Merci. »

Elle regarda les différentes robes. Elle choisit un ensemble et aperçut une petite robe blanche. Elle avait un col roulé avec des perles grises, sa jupe formait des vaguelettes. Lisa décida de l'acheter pour sa poupée que sa vraie mère lui avait offerte. Elle la gardait toujours avec elle car elle avait l'impression d'entendre la voix de Roxane. Elle s'apprêta à payer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Yugi entra l'air embêté et content en même temps.

« La bibliothèque était fermée » expliqua-t-il.

Il aperçut alors Lisa. Il semblait gêner. Il ne savait pas du tout quel comportement prendre avec elle. N'avait-elle pas blessé Atem alors que celui-ci lui avait sauvé la vie des mains de ces voyous ?

« Salut, dit-il finalement, tu achètes quelque chose ?

-Oui, un cadeau pour ma sœur, c'est son anniversaire bientôt. Et puisque tu es là, tu pourrais m'expliquer une leçon en maths, répondit Lisa plutôt maladroitement. Parce que comme je viens d'arriver au Japon, je ne connais pas très bien la langue japonaise enfin si je la connais parce que ça fait un moment que je suis là… euh… »

Lisa s'embrouilla.

« T'es complètement idiote » pensa-t-elle.

Yugi hésita.

« On la laisse rentrer ? demanda Yugi à son alter ego.

-Oui, répondit avidement l'autre. Elle s'est peut-être enfin décidée à nous dire ce qu'elle sait.

-Bien sur, répondit Yugi. Allons dans ma chambre. »

Lisa le suivit tandis que M. Mûto souriait davantage. Lisa le remarqua et pensa :

« Non mais quel vieux pervers ! »

Lisa entra dans la chambre s'assit sur le lit. Yugi la regarda.

« Euh… alors ton problème en maths ?

-Bin, ce n'est pas vraiment en maths…

-Je l'aurais parié, que veux-tu ?

-Raconte-moi tout. Depuis le jour où tu as reçu ce puzzle. »

Yugi la regarda. Le pharaon lui dit

« Aïbou, si ça se trouve elle veut vérifier qu'on ne lui veut aucun mal ! »

Yugi commença à tout raconter. Son duel avec Kaiba, la cassette avec Pegasus, bref, tout. Lisa l'écoutait mais au fur et à mesure, son esprit penchait vers autre chose. Elle pouvait, désormais, voir le Pharaon. Elle le contempla attentivement. Celui-ci s'aperçut de ce nouveau pouvoir et la contempla également. Leurs regards en disaient long sur leurs pensées. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler.

« Il est si beau » pensa-t-elle.

Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle sentit un lien se faire entre eux. Mais ce lien, elle le connaissait. Comme si elle l'avait déjà ressentie. Pourtant, Lisa n'avait vu ni le pharaon ni Yugi jusqu'à son arrivée à Domino-ville. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui. Elle lui tendit sa main. Il la prit. Yugi lui avait laissé sa place et elle le remerciait. Il lui prit son autre main. Les yeux de Lisa pétillaient de joie. Il l'amena vers elle, la serra contre lui et l'allongea doucement sur le lit. Le cœur de Lisa battait la chamade. Il l'enlaça tendrement en serrant la tête de Lisa contre son torse. Elle pouvait sentir sa respiration. Elle lui caressa le dos. Elle avait envie d'être avec lui. Lisa et le pharaon fermèrent leurs yeux. Le puzzle du millénium et la pierre de Lisa se touchaient également. C'était comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, ce monde qui paraissait si beau. L'envie d'aider le pharaon vint troubler son esprit.

« Il est perdu dans ce monde, se dit Lisa, je n'ai pas le droit d'être aussi égoïste, il faut que je lui dise. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi je ressens ça, le groupe ne m'a rien dit juste qu'il y avait une guerre entre nos deux familles."

Elle alla refermer les yeux quand, tout à coup, sa pierre se mit à briller d'une intense lueur blanche. Lisa se retint de crier et se dégagea d'Atem d'un bond. Celui-ci ouvrit ses yeux et vit ce qui faisait peur à la jeune fille et tenta de retirer le collier de son cou. Mais lorsqu'il s'approcha, son puzzle se mit à briller également. Il se couvrit les yeux tant la lumière était intense. Lisa en fit de même. Les murs se mirent à trembler, les carreaux des fenêtres menacèrent de voler en mille morceaux. Soudain, Lisa fut attirée vers la pierre . Elle fut aspirée dans un immense et long tunnel de lumière. Après la lumière, vinrent les ténèbres. Le pharaon avait disparu. Lisa était seule. Elle tomba très longtemps. Que lui arrivait-elle ? Etait-elle dans une autre dimension ? Mais avant même qu'elle n'eut une explication, elle atterrit sur un sol dur et s'évanouit.


	6. A l'intérieur du puzzle

Chapitre 6 : A l'intérieur du puzzle

« Lisa ! »

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut. D'où elle connaissait ce prénom ? Il n'était pas Japonais, anglais sans doute. Qui était cette fille ? Elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier.

« Sakura-san ! Tout va bien ?

-Tout va bien, papa."

Son père la caressa d'un revers de main avec un doux sourire.

-Tiens ton médicament. Bois-le entièrement.

-Oui ! »

Sakura fit une grimace en le buvant. Fujitaka sourit.

« Je vais te ramener quelque chose de meilleur.

-Merci. »

Il sortit. Kéro apparut.

« Qui est cette Lisa ? Une nouvelle amie ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai vu en rêve et je connaissais son nom mais comment… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Kéro s'assit, songeur.

« Au Japon, il ne doit pas y avoir énormément de Lisa. C'est un nom occidental. Demain, quand tu te sentiras mieux. On fera des recherches.

-Oui ! »

« Tohru ! Je t'interdit de mourir ! Qui me fera la cuisine ?

-Quoi !

-Shiguré, dégage ! crièrent en cœur Yuki et Kyo en le mettant à la porte.

-Quel imbécile, fit Hatori. Tu te sens mieux ?

-Oui, merci beaucoup. Je suis désolée du dérangement. Je ne pourrais pas vous faire à manger !

-Tohru ! Arrête de dire des bêtises ! On va se commander un repas, annonça Kyo.

-Repose-toi maintenant. »

Tohru leur sourit. Elle s'allongea, soucieuse. Elle avait vu Lisa dans un rêve, elle semblait souffrir. Tohru avait essayé de l'appeler mais aucun son ne parvenait à Lisa.

Elle s'endormit doucement tout en pensant à elle.

« Faites qu'elle n'ait rien. »

Lisa mit un moment avant de se réveiller. Elle se leva doucement et se frotta la tête. Elle lui faisait douloureusement mal. Elle ouvrit ses grands yeux gris et regarda tout autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans un couloir et deux portes se faisaient faces. Lisa fut prise d'un grand frisson. Se pouvait-il qu'elle se trouvait en ce moment à l'intérieur du puzzle ?

« Mais comment suis-je arrivée là-dedans ? »

Elle rassembla ses derniers souvenirs. Elle était chez Yugi, dans sa chambre, dans les bras du pharaon, une lumière blanche avait jailli après son vœu.

"Mais pourquoi ? »

Et en plus, c'était quoi ces deux portes ? L'une était très vieille, l'autre plutôt récente. Lisa ne fut pas apaisée. Décidément, elle détestait les mystères. Elle décida de prendre la porte récente. Elle tira le loquet et entra. La salle était fermée mais remplie de jouets, rien d'intéressant. Lisa l'examina tout de même, recoin par recoin sans rien trouver. Une pensée lui traversa la pensée:

« Je suis dans la chambre de l'esprit de Yugi, l'autre doit appartenir à celle du Pharaon. Cela doit donc être la plus captivante. Il faut que j'y aille, j'y trouverais sûrement la solution à mon problème. »

Elle sortit pour examiner l'autre salle mais là, la porte resta fermée. Elle la cogna si fort que celle-ci se renversa et s'effondra par terre avec un bruit sourd qui s'évanouit dans un écho.

« Comme dans les films d'horreurs » pensa-t-elle.

Lorsque Lisa y entra, elle demeura interdite. Il y avait des milliers d'escaliers ainsi que des millions de portes dans tous les sens possibles : à gauche, à droite, à l'envers etc.… Lisa ne se sentit pas très rassurée.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » appela-t-elle.

Personne ne répondit. Normalement, le pharaon devait se trouver ici. Etait-il coincé à cause de cette lumière? Elle s'avança vers un escalier et entama la montée des marches. Plusieurs portes s'offrirent à elle mais elle n'osait pas les toucher. Elle avait déjà entendu parler dans les histoires des gens qui piégeaient leurs esprits pour ne pas qu'on les fouille. Elle ne savait pas si le pharaon l'avait également fait.

Plac, plac.

Lisa sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Quelqu'un la suivait. Sans dire ni une ni deux, elle se retourna en balançant une de ses jambes dans le but de frapper la personne. Celle-ci fut touché et tomba et lorsque Lisa s'approcha :

« Aaaaaaaah ! Pharaon ! »

Le pharaon se releva en se massant la mâchoire.

« Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! gémit-elle.

-Et toi, t'as failli me décrocher la mâchoire, se plaignit-il.

-Tu n'avais pas qu'à me faire peur.

-C'est toi qui traîne dans ma chambre d'esprit, je te rappelle !

-Oui, et c'est pas ma faute » dit Lisa passablement énervée.

Le pharaon se releva et la considéra gravement.

« Que s'est-il passé ? questionna-t-il.

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ! »

Ils restèrent un moment planté comme des arbres tous les deux embarrassés. Peut-être parce que, quelques minutes avant, ils étaient enlacés. Lisa lui demanda :

« Bon, on fait quoi ? »

Le Pharaon haussa les épaules et regarda la pierre de Lisa.

« Je crois que tu vas devoir m'expliquer certaines choses.

-Quelles choses ? demanda Lisa avec panique.

-Tu as murmuré ne phrase avant que ta pierre ne se mette à briller, quelles étaient ces paroles ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas.

-Dis-moi d'où viennent ces pouvoirs ! Tu ne sais même pas les contrôler…

-Je sais plus de choses que tu n'en sauras jamais !

-Je croyais que tes parents étaient morts quand tu étais toute petite.

-Leurs biens m'appartiennent et quand j'ai eu 12 ans, tout ce qui nous concernait…

-Nous ? »

Lisa se mordit les lèvres. Elle en avait trop dit. Elle essaya de s'enfuir mais le Pharaon la retenait ferme. Il l'amena près d'elle et l'obligea à le regarder. Elle baissa les yeux mais les releva. A plusieurs reprises, elle tenta de se dégager mais le pharaon tenait le coup.

« Lâche-moi ! ordonna Lisa.

-Tu n'as pas encore compris que tu étais en danger ?

-Je n'ai besoin de personne !

-Ne mens pas… L'autre soir avec Yatsu, j'ai eu peur pour toi… »

Lisa sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle renifla pour ne pas pleurer. Puis, sa pierre se mit à briller. Lisa recula pour la regarder. La pierre fit jaillir un trait lumineux en direction d'une porte. Le pharaon avança mais Lisa lui prit son bras.

« On ne sait pas ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte, dit-elle.

-Reste-là si tu veux, rétorqua-t-il. Moi, je veux voir ce qu'il y a.

-Moi aussi je le veux.» dit-elle.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit. La chambre d'esprit disparu pour laisser place à une immense salle avec un trône majestueux au fond et des statues mi-hommes mi-animaux qui ornaient les murs.

« Nous sommes dans le palais d'Egypte ! s'exclama Lisa.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Parce que cette pièce existe toujours mais quand je l'ai vu, elle était plus dégradée.

-Bah, 5000 ans ont passé tout de même."

Une jeune fille arriva, elle était habillée d'une façon modeste avec quelques bijoux. C'était Lisa. Elle semblait avoir le même âge que maintenant mais avec un air plus mature. Elle regardait la salle. Un autre personnage arriva, c'était le Pharaon mais il n'avait aucune couronne.

"Bonjour mon Prince, fit la jeune fille.

-Eclydia, je vois que tu portes les bijoux que je t'ai envoyé. Ils te vont bien.

-Je vous remercie de votre présent pour ma modeste personne, Altesse.

-Mais ce n'est pas grand chose. Je voulais te demander...

-Oui?

-Je veux que tu sois ma femme.

-Vous me demandez? Je croyais que les princes exigeaient.

-Jamais je ne te forcerai.

-Je vous crois et ma foi, cela ne me déplairait pas.

-Vraiment?

-Vraiment."

Le prince s'approcha et l'embrassa.

L'image disparut complètement. Lisa n'en revenait pas. Atem non plus. Ils se regardèrent.

« C'est pour ça ? s'étonna le pharaon.

-Pour ça quoi ?

-Que tu ne voulais rien me dire ! C'est parce que tu es ma… femme et que tu es obligée d'être avec moi !

-Oui » répondit Lisa à voix basse.

Il y eut un silence. Le pharaon ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Je ne t'aurais forcé à rien, voyons !

-Je ne te connaissais pas ! répliqua froidement Lisa.

-Mais après, tu me connaissais ! »

Lisa ne répondit pas. Elle se sentit frustrée. Il n'avait pas tort. Le pharaon la trouvait mignonne avec cet expression. Elle regarda sa pierre elle était éteinte. Il la questionna encore :

« Comment savais-tu que tu étais ma femme ?

-Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, à 12 ans, j'ai découvert la vérité grâce à un groupe qui disait que nos deux familles étaient en guerre depuis tout ce temps.. J'avais peur que tu sois mauvais.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je trouvais ça louche que tu ais perdu la mémoire mais apparemment, c'est un accident.

-Qui t'as mis cette idée en tête ? Et ce groupe, tu peux m'en dire plus? c'est bien joli un conflit qui dure depuis 5000 ans dont j'ai pas la moindre idée."

-Je n'en sais pas plus, ils ne m'ont pas recontacté depuis. Je pense que Yatsu à un lien avec eux.

-C'est même fort probable.

-Partons."

La pierre se mit de nouveau à briller. Ils étaient de retour dans la chambre de Yugi. Lisa ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle était dans les bras du pharaon, sans doute à cause de leur chute. Elle se releva très brusquement. Il l'imita. Elle soupira. Il la fixa.

« Et moi qui croyait que tu devais te sacrifier pour moi ou quelque chose de ce goût là! »

Il explosa de rire mais en voyant l'expression de Lisa, il s'arrêta net.

« Rassure-moi, ce n'est pas le cas n'est-ce pas ? Je ne dois pas te tuer ? Ou inversement ?

-Je ne sais pas. Pour te dire la vérité, je ne me souviens de rien, que des bribes, des morceaux d'images. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais quelque chose me dit que c'était horrible. Je nous voyais...morts et je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

Le pharaon sentit son cœur se serrer. Il voulait retrouver sa mémoire. Il voulait connaître son passé. Mais avec ce qu'elle venait de dire, le voulait-il vraiment? Que s'était-il passé? Avaient-ils soufferts?

« Peu importe ma mémoire, dit-il, je ne veux pas te perdre.

-Tu en es sur ?

-Oui. Parce que je… je t'aime. »

Comment pouvait-il lui dire ça ? Etait-ce à cause de ce brin de souvenir ? Il se jeta sur elle et s'empara de sa bouche. Lisa sentit son cœur faire un bon d'enfer ! Il serra ses mains sur sa poitrine et commença à les masser.

Elle le repoussa:

"Tu vas un peu vite en besogne."

Le Pharaon rougit et s'excusa.


	7. Le sacrifice

Chapitre 7 : Le sacrifice

Plusieurs pensées trottaient dans la tête de Lisa. A présent, le Pharaon savait. Lisa se demanda s'il y avait un moyen de lui rendre sa mémoire sans qu'elle s'implique. Elle décida de retourner dans sa vraie maison. Elle saisit sa pierre et se téléporta. Elle arriva dans son ancienne chambre. La poussière avait envahi les lieux. Seul les souvenirs subsistaient à présent. Elle se retint de pleurer et descendit dans la bibliothèque. Elle remarqua que le verrou de la porte était cassé. Retenant sa respiration, elle entra dans la pièce et vit avec horreur que les livres avaient été saccagés. La jeune princesse se mit à pleurer. Toutes les solutions détruites et Lisa savait pertinemment qui était l'auteur : Yatsu. Elle se téléporta de nouveau et atterrit dans sa chambre. Elle décida d'aller chercher Yugi à la sortie de son lycée. En chemin, son regard se promenait sur les gens, les boutiques… Lisa enviait leur tranquillité. Mais elle avait une consolation : le pharaon l'aimait et elle l'aimait. C'était déjà assez mais elle voulait l'aider. Oui, elle le désirait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Lorsqu'elle arriva au lycée, Tohru se précipita vers elle:

"Lisa!

-Tohru, bonjour.

-Est-ce que ça va?"

Lisa la regarda étonnée, Tohru semblait sur le point de pleurer.

"Bah, quelle question, bien sur qu'oui. Si c'est encore par rapport à l'autre fois, je t'assure que je n'y pense plus.

-C'est juste que...

-Oui.

-J'ai eu un pressentiment."

Tohru n'osait pas avouer qu'elle avait rêvé d'elle en train de mourir dans une tenue qui rappelait l'Egypte Antique. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Lisa la prit dans ses bras.

"Pardon de t'avoir fait inquiété. Tout ira bien. Tu es tellement gentille, toujours à penser aux autres."

Tohru posa la tête, fit un petit oui. La sonnerie les fit sortir de leur rêverie.

"Allons en cours" fit Lisa en tendant la main que Tohru prit avec plaisir.

La fin de journée se passa tranquillement, Lisa décida d'aller chercher Agathe à pied. Agathe était déjà sur le trottoir et lui fit signe de venir, elle s'approcha et on entendit des cris. De loin, elles virent Seto qui se disputait avec Jono-uchi. et aujourd'hui cela semblait violent.

Ils ne virent pas Lisa et Agathe. Lisa savait qu'ils se disputaient souvent mais là… Elles voulurent en savoir davantage et se cacha derrière un muret.

« J'en vraiment marre de toi, Kaiba ! Toi et tes stupides manières de snob !

-Je n'ai rien à répondre à un duelliste de second zone comme toi ! Alors fiche le camp !

-Oh ! Et je suppose que tu ne dis jamais ce genre de chose à Agathe quand elle fait des duels avec toi !

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues Jono-uchi ? s'énerva Kaiba.

-Je veux dire que quand tu es avec ton cercle, tu es gentil, tu es un garçon parfait, aimable et j'en passe alors qu'avec nous… Tu es odieux ! Voire irrespectueux !

-Donne-moi des exemples !

-Tu as blessé le grand père de Yugi pour une carte! Tu as agi comme un enfant gâté en la déchirant devant ses yeux alors que tu savais qu'elle avait de la valeur pour lui. Juste pour être sûr qu'on ne l'utilise pas contre toi tellement tu avais peur de perde ton titre de meilleur duelliste. Quand Maï avait fait son duel contre Marek, tu te souviens ? Tu as refusé de l'emmener à l'hôpital alors que tu savais que son état était critique ! Tiens j'oublie l'île des duellistes avec Pegasus quand tu as fait du chantage à Yugi ! Si tu gagnes, je meurs, tu savais que Yugi ne ferait jamais un truc pareil ! Tu as joué avec ses sentiments !

-Tais-toi !

-Tu refuses d'affronter la réalité ? »

Kaiba ne répondit pas. Il haletait cherchant ses mots mais ne trouva rien à dire.

« Sous prétexte que tu es orphelin, tu peux dire des choses comme ça ? C'est ça ? continua Jono-uchi.

-Arrête s'il te plait, fit Yugi.

-Alors là ! Pas question ! »

Lisa se tourna vers Agathe qui semblait pétrifier. Kaiba qui jouait avec la vie et les sentiments des autres juste pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait? Non, c'était impossible. Jono-uchi rappela alors toutes les actions de Kaiba, la provocation sur le grand-père de Yugi pour avoir le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus, les insultes, les rejets alors que Yugi et les autres avaient besoin d'aide… Agathe sentit ses genoux défaillir. Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux puis elles coulèrent. Seto ne pouvait avoir fait tout ça ! Elle se souvint alors que lorsque son père avait félicité Seto pour son amabilité pour les autres, elle avait vu un regard coupable… Alors, c'était la pure vérité ? Elle sortit de sa cachette. Elle toussota. Ses amis l'aperçurent. Lorsque Seto la vit, il sentit son cœur se serrer mais il s'approcha d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire ?

-Agathe, balbutia-t-il, écoute, je…

Mais Agathe se dégagea de son étreinte :

« Comment oses-tu les regarder dans les yeux après ce que tu leur as fait ! ?

-Attend !

-Tu n'es pas le Seto que je croyais être ! Tu… tu… tu es un monstre ! »

Elle s'échappa en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Rentrée chez elle, elle s'effondra sur son lit. Louise entra :

« Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-C'est Seto qui… »

Louise fut étonnée.

« Mais il est gentil, dit-elle.

-Ca, c'est ce qu'il nous fait croire.

-Je comprends pas.

-Avec nous, il est aimable mais avec Jono-uchi, par exemple, il est odieux ! »

Louise baissa la tête, s'approcha de sa grande sœur et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Ca va aller grande sœur, ça va passer, Seto va revenir. »

Oui… C'est ce qu'elle aimerait croire mais elle… On frappa à la porte. Lisa apparut :

« Louise, j'aimerais parler à Agathe. »

Louise s'en alla. Lisa s'assit sur le bureau et attendit qu'Agathe finisse de pleurer. Lorsque cela fut fait, Lisa contempla sa grande-sœur et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle sanglota de plus belle.

« Ce n'est pas juste, hoqueta-t-elle, moi espérais qu'on serait heureux tous ensemble !

-Je suis désolée, dit Lisa. Mais les gens changent parfois. »

Elle regarda dans le vide. Des souvenirs lui traversaient l'esprit.

« Mais moi je l'aime. » dit Agathe.

Lisa la regarda et lui dit :

« Laisse-lui le temps. L'être humain est tellement compliqué. On ne réagit pas toujours comme on le voudrait. Qui te dit que Seto ne souffre pas de ses attitudes ?

-Rien…

-C'est exacte, rien. »

Elles se serrèrent davantage. Oui avec un peu de temps et de leur aide, Seto reviendrait, c'est sûr. Et tout irait bien. Lisa se leva.

« Je vais me promener. »

Agathe la laissa aller. Elle aurait peut-être due lui épargné cette peine en le lui disant plus tôt mais ce qui était fait, était fait. Lisa descendit les escaliers et aperçut Seto qui l'attendait dehors. Ils se contemplèrent un moment. Lisa lui lança :

« Remets-toi d'abord en question et lorsque tu comprendras ce que tu veux réellement, tu pourras lui parler, c'est promis. »

Elle s'en alla. Seto baissa la tête et rentra à la Kaiba Corporation. Lisa marcha sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. Elle sentit une main posée sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit que c'était Jono-uchi.

« Salut, dit-elle.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, si j'avais su que Agathe était là.

-Laisse tomber Jono-uchi.

-Il avait vraiment dépassé les bornes, tu sais. Sous prétexte que je n'ai pas son niveau, enfin.

-Il était si méprisable avec vous ?

-Malheureusement oui. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait être gentil avec quelqu'un, à part son petit frère. Comment va Agathe?

-Elle s'en remettra et je pense que c'est une bonne leçon pour Seto.

-Tu veux qu'on aille chez Yugi et qu'on fasse un duel ? »

Lisa fit oui de la tête. Elle perdit contre Yugi et Jono-uchi.

« Pas de chances, dit-il, ce sera pour une prochaine fois. »

Lisa regarda sa montre.

« Ouille ! Il faut que je rentre.

-Je te raccompagne » fit une troisième voix.

Lisa se retourna et vit le pharaon qui lui adressait un grand sourire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et accepta. Ils dirent au revoir à Jono-uchi qui partait de l'autre côté. Ils se mirent en route. En chemin, le pharaon ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser les cheveux. Lisa sentit son cœur faire un bond. Finalement, elle avait bien fait de vouloir le connaître, il était si :

« Beau, murmura-t-elle.

-Pardon ?

-Euh… le ciel est beau.

-Oui, dit Atem en levant la tête, en effet. »

Elle avait pas l'air idiote avec sa météo ! Lisa mit la main dans sa poche et en tira une carte. Elle la lui donna.

« Cela pourra t'aider et comme ça, pendant tes duels, tu penseras à moi.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de cette carte pour me souvenir que tu es là. Mais merci quand même. »

Lisa gloussa de plaisir. Il s'arrêta près d'un parc. Elle l'imita. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Elle lui tint les épaules. Un énorme coup de vent souffla. Un homme apparut et Lisa retint son souffle. C'était un des guerriers de Yatsu. Le pharaon se précipita sur lui mais l'homme partit.

« Va-t'en ! cria-t-il à l'adresse de Lisa.

-Et puis quoi encore ? Ca me concerne également. »

Ils arrivèrent près d'un lac et aperçurent Yatsu qui tenait deux duels-disks dans sa main. Lorsqu'ils furent à portée de sa voix, elle cria :

« Pharaon, en embrassant Lisa, tu l'as souillée ! Je te provoque en duel, ici et maintenant ! Et lorsque tu perdras, je prendrai ta vie. Si je perds, c'est moi qui partirai !

-J'accepte !

-Une dernière chose, tu te débrouilleras sans elle ! »

Plusieurs hommes se saisirent de Lisa et lui prirent sa pierre. Elle essaya de s'enfuir sans succès. Le pharaon se précipita sur eux mais Yatsu l'arrêta :

« Gagne ce duel et je vous laisserais tranquille. »

Il la regarda, les yeux pleins de rage. Il prépara son duel-disk et son jeu de carte. Lisa sentit la terreur l'envahir, elle ne pouvait l'aider. Elle devait être là pour lui ! C'était son rôle.

« Je commence ! » vociféra Yatsu.

Elle tira une carte.

« J'invoque l'Elfe mystique en mode défense et je pose cette carte face cachée. »

_Ca commence bien_, pensa-t-il.

"On peut le faire, lui dit Yugi. Tant que nous serons ensemble.

-C'est vrai."

Il regarda son jeu. Pas mal.

« J'appelle le guerrier celte! Puis, je pose ces deux cartes face cachées.

-A mon tour. Je retourne ma carte face cachée _boucliers et épées_ pour que mon elfe soit plus puissante que ton monstre. Je pose également les cartes _stop défense_ et _stop magie_ pour que tes cartes magiques ou pièges ne se retourne pas contre moi. »

Le monstre de Yugi fut détruit et il perdit 800 points de vie.

« C'est à moi de jouer » grommela le pharaon.

Il regarda la carte qu'il venait de piocher.

« Je vais jouer la carte _Désenvoûtant_ puis, je place le _Dragon ailé, gardien de la forteresse_ en mode attaque et je détruis ton Elfe mystique. »

Lisa sourit. Le dragon avait 1400 points d'attaque et l'Elfe mystique 800. Les scores s'élevaient à 3200 points de vie pour Yugi, 3400 pour Yatsu. Il allait gagner, c'était sûr ! Yatsu le regarda et tira.

« Je joue la carte _Ookasi_ qui te fait perdre 800 points de vie (Atem points de vie : 2400) ensuite je joue _Néo le spadassin magique_ en mode attaque, dit au revoir à ton dragon ! »

Il serra des dents, il lui restait 2100 points de vie. Il tira une carte. Il fallait qu'il fasse appel à une carte monstre puissant. Il joua :

« Je pose les _Epées de lumières révélatrices_ tu seras piégée pendant trois tours. Je pose le _Lutin cornu_ en mode défense.

-Tu veux gagner du temps ! J'appelle le _Manipulateur de flammes_ en mode défense et je pose ces trois cartes face cachées. C'est tout.

-A moi de jouer ! »

Il ferma les yeux et pria pour que ce soit une bonne carte. Il tira et sourit :

« Je pose la carte magique _emprise psychique_ qui va me permettre de contrôler un de tes monstres pendant un tour complet et je choisis Néo le spadassin magique. Je vais sacrifier ton monstre ainsi que le mien pour faire appel au _Magicien des Ténèbres_ et je le mets en mode attaque, je termine mon tour en posant cette carte face cachée.

-Bien joué Pharaon ! s'écria Lisa.

-Peut-être, ironisa Yatsu mais tu viens d'activer ma carte piège _l'Appel Final_, lorsque tu invoques un monstre aussi puissant je peux en faire autant. J'appel le dragon à deux têtes (2200/1700) et je débarrasse le terrain de tes épées avec une autre Désenvoûtant.

-Ton monstre est beaucoup plus faible que le mien, remarqua-t-il.

-Pour l'instant, mais grâce à ma carte magique _L'épée des ténèbres_ qui rajoute 500 points à mon dragon, le voilà plus fort que ton magicien. Que dis-tu de ça pharaon ? Attaque mon dragon !

-J'active le _Mur Miroir,_ qui va me protéger et te renvoyer ton attaque ! Il ne te reste que 700 points de vie. »

Agathe regardait par l'une des fenêtres de la Kaiba Corporation. Elle soupira. Seto entra et vit son air accablé :

« Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je m'inquiète pour Lisa. Elle n'est toujours pas rentrée à la maison et Sugoroku Mûto dit que Yugi n'est également, pas encore rentré. Je me demande où ils peuvent être… »

Seto respira profondément. Agathe le scruta intensément.

Il déclara :

« Je m'en veux tellement. »

Agathe le regarda étonnée. Remarquant cela, Seto secoua la tête :

« Je m'en veux de t'avoir infligé cette scène.

-Seto, demanda Agathe, est-ce que tu va leur présenter tes excuses ?

-Non, répondit fermement Seto. Je n'ai rien à leur prouvé ! C'est vrai ils sont gentils mais sans plus. Les véritables personnes pour qui je dois me battre sont moi-même et ma famille, voilà !

-Comment ça, ça veux dire que si on ne fait pas partie de ta famille...

Agathe sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

-Tu veux dire, continua-t-elle en sanglotant, que si j'étais en danger, tu ne viendrais pas me sauver ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça…

-TU L'AS PENSE ! C'EST PIRE !

Elle le gifla de toutes ses forces.

« N'en dis pas plus ! Je te déteste ! Comment j'ai pu… »

Elle sortit du bureau en gémissant de tristesse, espérant que Seto lui court après mais… Seto resta sur place et la regarda s'en aller. Il ferma les yeux :

« Je ne suis qu'un idiot… »

« Alors, pharaon, on fait moins le malin ? »

Le pharaon était épuisé. Il ne lui restait que 20 points de vie, quant à Yatsu, à l'aide de ses cartes magiques, elle en avait 2000.

« Une seule attaque ! Une seule et je gagnerais !

-Tu ne dois pas abandonner Pharaon ! s'écria Lisa toujours prisonnière des sbires de Yatsu. Tu peux gagner ! Tu t'en es toujours sorti ! Et n'oublies pas que tes amis sont toujours là pour t'aider, même s'ils ne sont pas là physiquement ! Yugi est là aussi.»

Yugi sourit. Lisa avait raison. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle avait l'impression de se mentir à elle-même. Qu'elle n'appartenait pas à cette vie. Elle senti la colère lui montait et encore cette envie de tuer mais cette voix un murmure accompagnait ce désir bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait.

« Joue ton dernier tour » vociféra Yatsu.

Le pharaon et Yugi joignirent leur force pour tirer la carte. Ils la regardèrent : la prêtresse d'Isis. Elle appartenait à Lisa. Il la joua.

« Je pose la prêtresse d'Isis en mode attaque.

-Tu te fiche de moi ? Elle n'a que 2000 points d'attaque alors que mon monstre en possède 2300. Qu'a-t-il de spécial ton monstre ? Dis-le-moi !

-Avec plaisir. Tout d'abord, en me défaussant d'une carte, je récupère 1000 points de vie, Puis, en retirant tout ce qui me reste de monstres et en les mettant dans mon cimetière, tu perds 1000 points de vie. Et pour tous les monstres lumières dans ton cimetière, elle gagne 500 points d'attaques. Et si je me souviens bien, tu en as 3, donc si je calcule bien, elle en gagne 1500. A présent, j'attaque avec la prêtresse, je détruis son monstre. Tu perds 1200 points de vie donc, tu as perdu ! Ce cauchemar est enfin terminé ! »

Yatsu resta figée pendant un moment, Lisa se libéra, récupéra sa pierre et se jeta dans les bras du pharaon.

« Tu as réussi ! Je le savais !

-Ca, c'est ce que tu crois ! » hurla Yatsu et elle envoya une boule d'énergie puissante.

Agathe marchait près du parc. Plus jamais elle ne remettrait les pieds dans cette société. Elle réfléchissait lorsque soudain une explosion blanche l'arrêta de ses pensées. Puis, il y eut un cri. Cette voix, c'était… non ! Impossible !

« Lisa ! J'arrive ! » s'exclama Agathe.

Le pharaon s'était évanouit ainsi que Yugi. Cette sphère blanche leur avait ôté toute leur énergie. Lisa avait été expulsée plus loin. Elle se leva et courut vers le pharaon. Yugi avait repris sa place.

«Yugi! Réveille-toi !

-Inutile !

-Yatsu, tu vas me le payer !

-Rejoins-moi Lisa.

-Quoi ?

-Ensemble, nous sauverons la Terre. »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Non, un piège, évidemment. Yugi tenta de se relever, sans succès. Il poussa un juron. Yatsu se mit à rire :

« Si seulement il avait ses pouvoirs et sa mémoire ! Il pourrait se défendre.

-Mais moi je peux me battre et je sais me servir de ma pierre.

-Lisa, écoute moi !

-Non ! Je ne te laisserais pas le tuer ! Je ne veux plus perdre des gens que j'aime !

-Quoi ?

-J'aime le pharaon ! Je le défendrais jusqu'au bout ! »

Yatsu n'en revenait pas. Comment pouvait-elle l'aimer ?

« Mais tu étais son esclave !

-Non, ma pierre m'a donné un fragment de souvenir. Autrefois, je n'étais pas son esclave mais bien la femme qu'il aimait.

-Il ne m'avait pas dit ça ! »

Lisa la fixa. Qui était ce « il » et pourquoi avait-elle prononcé cette phrase avec tant… de tristesse ?

« Ce n'est pas ça ! Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu ! »

Elle envoya une boule de feu en direction du Pharaon. Lisa s'interposa et se servit de sa pierre pour l'arrêter. Mais le sort de Yatsu fut plus puissant et Lisa se la prit de plein fouet. La pierre se mit à briller. Lisa ne voyait rien mais elle entendait sa sœur qui hurlait ainsi que Yugi. Puis le monde se détacha d'elle et ce fut le commencement d'une descente dans le Royaume des Ombres. Des images lui parvenaient. Il y avait des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais elle arriva à en voir un distinctement. Une fillette égyptienne tâchée de sang affichant un regard d'effroi. Lisa tendit la main pour l'attraper sans y parvenir et tomba sur l'herbe mouillée.


	8. Plus près de toi

Chapitre 8 : Plus près de toi

Le vent soufflait doucement sur Domino-Ville. Il poussait les nuages qui cachaient les étoiles et la lune. Yugi sentit que son autre lui prenait sa place de force. Il le laissa faire. Le pharaon se releva avec peine. Sa tête lui faisait abominablement mal. Elle s'était sacrifiée ! Impossible, pas pour lui ! Il s'approcha d'elle, lentement. Elle était blanche. Il la secoua, lui donna des claques pour lui redonner des couleurs mais la peau de la jeune fille persistait à rester pâle. Il essaya de lui ouvrir les yeux. La clarté de ses yeux gris avait disparu. Son regard était vide et accusateur. Le pharaon sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Il la releva et la serra dans ses bras.

« Lisa, murmura-t-il dans son oreille, Lisa, réveille-toi… ne me laisse pas… j'ai besoin de toi.

-LISA ! »

Agathe se précipita sur eux, les larmes aux yeux. Elle prit Lisa par le col de sa veste :

« Allez ! Ouvre les yeux ! Tu ne peux pas être morte ! Je t'en supplie… »

Mais Lisa ne bougea pas. Agathe la scruta et lui hurla à la figure :

« Allez ! La plaisanterie est terminée ! Tu ne peux pas nous laisser tomber ! Et en plus, tu as un contrôle très important demain ! »

Elle se laissa tomber sur le corps en sanglotant. Il restait déconcerté. Lisa avait fait ça pour lui ! Yugi contempla la jeune princesse et trébucha à côté d'elle.

« Elle s'est sacrifiée pour nous, se lamenta-t-il. Elle voulait nous aider. Pourquoi, à chaque fois qu je me trouve face aux ténèbres, je dois perdre ceux que j'aime ? D'abord mon grand-père avec Pegasus, puis mes amis avec Marek et maintenant c'est Lisa à cause de cette Yatsu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle nous veut ? ! Qui est-elle réellement ? »

Le pharaon ne répondit pas. Des larmes de tristesse et de rage coulaient des ses yeux. Il serra ses poings. La mémoire… il voulait retrouver sa mémoire. Mais à quel prix ? Même la scène que lui avait accordé le puzzle, il ne s'en souvenait pas.

« Lisa. » murmura-t-il.

Agathe le regarda sans comprendre.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Le pharaon la regarda sans répondre. Que pouvait-il dire ? Que c'était à cause de lui que Lisa avait péri ? Il se contenta de fermer les yeux. Yatsu les regardait tous les trois. Le courage de Lisa l'avait tout de même impressionné mais elle l'avait tué, elle avait promis de la garder en vie…

« Je l'ai tué ! Qu'ai-je fait ? »

Non ce n'était pas elle. C'était le pharaon ! S'il n'avait pas été là, Lisa n'aurait pas agit comme cela ! Elle baissa la tête, la releva, respira fortement, s'avança vers le pharaon et lui lança

« C'est fini pharaon, désormais, c'est entre toi et moi ! »

Il se retourna. Ses poings se serraient davantage. Yatsu continua :

« Te voilà de retour pharaon. Attaque-moi si tu l'oses !

-Je vais me gêner ! » rugit-il.

Il se précipita sur elle mais Yugi le retint :

« Arrête ! Tu ne dois pas l'attaquer comme ça !

-J'ai récupéré mes pouvoirs grâce à ma colère et je vais m'en servir contre elle !

-Il faut réfléchir ! s'écria Yugi en lui prenant le bras. Penser à une stratégie et… »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils pouvaient se parler, le pharaon frappa Yugi pour que celui-ci le lâche. Puis, il courut vers Yatsu. Il utilisa ses pouvoirs ! Une pluie de feu s'abattit sur Yatsu. Mais elle réussit à les éviter avec une agilité incroyable. Il se sentit faiblir. Il venait de reprendre ses pouvoirs. Les utiliser trop vite et trop fort, n'était pas très bon et soucieux de blesser un innocent, il décida de se battre comme dans son temps : à l'escrime. Il fit apparaître une épée. Yatsu en fit de même. Il commença à l'attaquer. Il voulait lui faire du mal, le plus de mal possible et même la tuer. Yatsu ne faisait qu'esquiver ses coups. Agathe les regardait se battre. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Qui était cette femme ? Pourquoi avait-elle attaqué Lisa ? Et ce garçon qui ressemblait à Yugi ? Comment avait-il fait pour faire tomber des orages de feux ? Pendant qu'ils se battaient, Agathe sortit son portable et appela Seto mais elle ne tomba que sur son répondeur.

« Je sens qu'elle est en danger ! »

Sakura et Shaolan volaient sur le dos de Kéro, Yué à leur côté.

« Je sens sa magie, fit-il.

-Dépêchons-nous ! »

Ils arrivèrent au parc. Sakura vit Lisa allongée et se précipita vers elle.

« Mais qui êtes-vous ? demanda Agathe de plus en plus déconcertée par les évènements.

-C'est Lisa n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui mais… elle… »

Elle montra Yatsu qui se battait toujours avec Atem. Sakura prit sa clé et récita :

« Clef détentrice du pouvoir des étoiles, ci-devant révèle-moi ta véritable forme au nom de Sakura. Release ! »

Son sceptre apparut, elle prépara ses cartes. Yatsu leva la tête.

« Cette fille... »

Seto ne désirait parler à personne. Il faisait les cent pas. Il ne savait pas quelle décision prendre vis-à-vis de ceux qui l'entouraient. Il se posta devant sa fenêtre et regarda la nuit et se demanda si Lisa et Yugi étaient rentrés. Il soupira et recommença à faire les cent pas. Son téléphone retentit. Il le laissa sonner trois fois puis mit le répondeur. La voix d'Agathe lui parvint à ses oreilles :

« Seto ? Je t'en supplie, si tu es là, réponds ! On a besoin de toi. Au parc central, Lisa est évanouie, je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Et il y a un garçon qui ressemble à Yugi qui se bat avec une femme. Une petite fille qui est apparu avec un lion, je… Je t'en prie, Seto… »

Le message se termina. Seto resta un moment sans rien faire. Il réécouta le message. La voix d'Agathe tremblait, ce n'était pas une blague. Elles avaient besoin d'aide. Il n'attendit ni une ni deux. Il enfila sa veste et courut vers le parc sans répondre aux questions de Makuba et de ses gardes du corps. Il arriva et vit Agathe ainsi Lisa allongée. Il se précipita sur elles.

« Agathe ! Que se passe-t-il ?

-Seto ! ? Tu… tu es là ! »

Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Seto sentit son cœur faire un bond. Agathe releva la tête et pointa du doigt le combat entre le pharaon et Yatsu.

« C'est elle qui tiré sur Lisa et…

Ils entendirent soudain un cri. Le pharaon venait d'être expulsé. Il se cogna violemment contre le mur. Il tenta de se relever mais s'évanouit. Agathe se retint de hurler. Seto ouvrit grand les yeux. Un peu plus loin, Sakura et ses compagnons tentaient de battre des squelettes qui ne cessaient de réapparaître quand on les détruisait. Yatsu se mit à rire.

« Franchement pharaon, tu crois vraiment qu'en te laissant conduire par la haine, tu vas gagner ? »

Seto se précipita sur le jeune homme et le retourna et le reconnut. C'était l'autre Yugi, celui qui était l'objet de la présence de Marek lors de son tournoi. Et si toute cette histoire était vraie ? Peu importait ce qu'il pensait vraiment, il fallait amener Lisa à l'hôpital, le temps pressait. Il porta le corps du pharaon sur son dos mais Yatsu l'arrêta de sa voix :

« Laisse-le à terre et va-t-en avec Lisa et l'autre jeune fille. Sauve ta vie pendant qu'il est encore temps ! »

Seto se retourna et la fusilla du regard.

« Qui es-tu ? Et qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? »

Le sourire de Yatsu s'élargit, elle lança :

« Cela ne te regarde pas.

-Tu as tué Lisa !

-Elle n'est pas encore morte mais elle risque de bientôt l'être ! On m'a confié une mission et à cause du pharaon elle a échoué ! Je vais donc le tuer pour de bon !

-Qui t'a donné cette mission ? Quelle est-elle ?

-Comme si j'allais te le dire, ironisa Yatsu.

-Oui ! Tu vas me le dire, menaça Seto en posant le jeune homme par terre, tu as osé t'en prendre à mes amis ! Tu ne t'en sortiras pas ainsi ! »

Il se précipita sur elle. Yatsu attendit. Lorsqu'il fut à dix mètres d'elle, elle tendit sa main et Seto fut projeté en arrière. Il gémit de douleur et Agathe se précipita sur lui, lui prit sa main. Elle tremblait de tout son corps et cela s'intensifia lorsqu'elle vit Yatsu s'approcher d'eux. Celle-ci mit les mains sur les hanches et leur jeta à la figure :

« Veux-tu encore te battre ? »

Seto l'aurait assassiné s'il n'avait quelques côtes cassées. Devinant qu'il était dans l'incapacité de combattre, elle lui dit avant de tourner le dos :

« Cesse de t'interposer dans mes projets ou tu le regretteras ! »

Seto poussa un grognement. Yatsu se dirigea vers le pharaon, toujours évanoui.

« Debout pharaon ! Je déteste les victoires faciles et je sais que tu as encore de la force, allez ! »

Mais il restait allongé. Yatsu eut un rire.

« Il est beau le pharaon tiens. »

Elle fit signe à ses hommes :

« Prenez-le et allons-nous-en !

-Non !

-Toi, fit Yatsu en regardant Sakura. Tu la portes, elle est en toi.

-De quoi parles-tu ? menaça Yué.

-Quelle est ton nom ?

-Sakura !

-Eh bien, Sakura accompagne-moi !

-Non, tu es une meurtrière.

-Cette âme que tu abrites doit nous rejoindre !

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Tu le sauras, si tu viens avec moi.

-Jamais !

-Comme tu voudras. »

Le pharaon se releva péniblement. Il regarda tout autour de lui. Tout était blanc au-dessus, au-dessous, à droite et à gauche. Yugi n'était pas avec lui, il était seul et regrettait de l'avoir frappé. Il tomba à genoux.

« Pardonne-moi Yugi, je… je ne voulais pas… j'étais… aveugle. Lisa… Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Je n'en valais pas la peine…

-Ca, c'est ce que tu crois. »

Il se releva. Il n'avait pas rêvé, il avait bien entendu une voix.

« Qui est là ? Répondez !

-Tout ira bien Pharaon. »

Un homme apparut, il avait de long cheveux noirs, portait des lunettes et des symboles étranges sur sa cape.

« Qui êtes-vous ? répéta Atem.

-Je suis Clow Lead. Un magicien qui a vécu bien après toi. Mais j'ai réussi à découvrir des choses te concernant toi et Lisa. Tu n'as pas retrouvé ta mémoire mais tes pouvoirs si. A cause de la colère, tu as foncé tête basse.»

Le pharaon sentit de nouveau ses jambes faiblir, il baissa la tête et dit :

« Quand j'ai vu Lisa dans… cet état, j'en voulais au monde entier. Je voulais tuer Yatsu. Mais elle a eu le dessus

-Même un enfant aurait eu le dessus jeune Roi, ajouta Clow. C'est tellement facile de tuer un être en colère même lorsqu'il est plus puissant que toi. C'est ce qui est arrivé avec Yatsu. Tu aurais pu la battre facilement.

-Elle est tellement diabolique.

-Elle croit faire le bien. Ce n'est pas aussi simple que tu le crois. » soupira Clow.

Le pharaon le regarda sans comprendre. Clow lui sourit.

« Yatsu a été manipulé par une personne qui te hait car elle croit que son vœu n'a pas pu être exaucé à cause de toi.

-Quel vœu?

-Je ne suis pas autorisé à te le dire, mon action est limité. Cette personne, avec l'aide d'une autre, veut condamner ton âme. Yatsu croit que tu es mauvais.

-Le suis-je ?

-Non, mais elle l'ignore. Elle voulait accomplir la mission sans l'aide de personne, cela risque de lui coûter cher.

-Quelle est cette mission ?

-C'est à toi de le découvrir. A présent tu dois te relever, vaincre Yatsu et sauver Lisa.

-C'est impossible, Lisa est… morte.

-Qui te l'a dit ? Tu te décourage drôlement vite. Tu peux y arriver. Lève-toi à présent.

-Je me sens si faible, se lamenta-t-il. Et j'ai…peur. »

Clow lui sourit tristement.

« Tu serais idiot si tu n'avais pas peur, c'est normal, c'est un sentiment humain. Nous nous reverrons peut-être un jour, en tout cas au royaume des morts c'est sûr. Au revoir Pharaon."

Clow disparut. Le pharaon resta seul.

« A présent, il faut que je combatte ! Attends-moi Lisa, j'arrive ! Je te ramènerais. »

« Ne l'approche pas ! Sword !

-Sakura ! Attention ! cria Shaolan.

-AAAAAA ! »

Sakura tomba à la renverse. Un des soldats de Yatsu allait prendre le roi mais celui-ci se leva d'un bond et l'envoya paître avec un bon coup de pied.. Yatsu resta un moment immobile. Comment avait-il pu se relever ? Il lui lança :

« Je te vaincrais !

-C'est impossible ! »

Yatsu resta immobile. L'effroi l'infiltrait. Son regard de victoire se changea en un regard de stupeur, d'incompréhension. Ce n'était pas fini. Elle devait combattre jusqu'au bout.

« Meurs ! Maudit pharaon ! Argh ! »

Son ventre se perça. Le sang coulait à flot, il lui en sortait par la bouche. Avant que le pharaon, ne puisse faire quelque chose, la tête de Yatsu vola et tomba à terre. Le corps suivit le mouvement. Agathe hurla. Sakura se retint de vomir alors que Shaolan tentait de lui cacher l'horrible spectacle. Il leva la tête et eut juste le temps de voir une ombre s'enfuir. Une aura maléfique s'en dégageait, plus forte que celle de Yatsu. Qui était cette personne ?

« Lisa-san, fit une petite voix.

-Sakura.

-Pardon, je n'ai pas pu te sauver. »

Elle se tourna vers le pharaon.

« Je l'avais vu en rêve. »

Il fit un signe de tête.

« Possèdes-tu une âme en toi ?

-Non, juste mes cartes et mon sceptre.

-Bien.

-Il y a des choses que je ne comprends pas.

-Je t'expliquerais en temps voulu. Agathe, appelle une ambulance, Seto a besoin de soins.

Il s'approcha de Lisa toujours dans le coma. Il la prit dans ses bras et colla sa tête contre son épaule. Clow lui avait dit que Lisa n'était pas morte. Mais comment la faire revenir ? Il se sentit découragé une fois de plus mais se ressaisit. Il fallait trouver un moyen pour la sauver. Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux et tombèrent sur les joues de Lisa.

« Je te ramènerais, murmura-t-il, je te le promets… »

Au loin, la sirène d'ambulance se faisait comprendre mais il ne l'entendait pas, il n'entendait plus rien. Il ne cessait de regarder Lisa. Il sentit plusieurs mains le prendre. Les docteurs emmenaient Lisa. Ils étaient tous en sûreté maintenant. Il se laissa tomber et s'endormit.

Loin de là, Tohru était réveillée. Elle sentit les larmes glisser le long de ses yeux. Elle avait encore rêvé de Lisa, encore en train de mourir. Elle savait, par l'intermédiaire de la malédiction des Soma, qu'il y avait des choses étranges en ce monde, alors pourquoi pas des rêves prémonitoires. Elle entendit le téléphone sonner. Puis des pas qui traversèrent la maison pour y répondre. Tohru limitait sa respiration pour ne perdre un seul bruit. Elle entendit la voix de Shigure qui répondit. Elle ferma les poings sur sa couverture. Puis elle l'entendit qui se dirigeait vers sa porte. Il frappa. Elle lui permit d'entrer. Il ouvrit la porte avec un air affligé sur son visage.


	9. le dernier mot de l'histoire

Chapitre 9 : Le dernier mot de l'histoire

Seto rangeait son bureau. Il repensait à tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis qu'il avait affronté Yugi la première fois. Cela semblait si loin maintenant… Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Lisa était dans le coma. Les docteurs estimaient sa chance de réveil à cinq pour cent seulement. Si seulement, il avait été là pour la protéger. Makuba entra, les yeux rougis. Seto leva la tête et observa son petit frère.

« Oui ?

-Je vais à l'hôpital grand frère, avec Agathe. »

Celle-ci entra et se posta devant lui. Seto répondit :

« Tu peux y aller Maki. »

Makuba sursauta. Cela faisait des années que son grand frère ne l'avait plus appelé comme ça.

« Je dois parler à ton frère Makuba » lança Agathe.

Celui-ci sortit non sans étonnement. Seto dirigea son regard vers elle. Elle prit une chaise et s'assit en face de lui. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment. Enfin Agathe dit :

« Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? »

Seto fit non de la tête.

« A quoi cela servirait-il ? Elle ne peut plus nous entendre…

-A quoi ça sert ? Mais c'est ton amie bon sang de bonsoir ! A t'entendre, elle serait morte !

-Elle est dans le coma. Il n'y a pratiquement aucune chance pour qu'elle se réveille.

-Mais il y en a justement, aussi infime soit-elle. Il y a plusieurs sorte de coma. Peut-être qu'en lui parlant, elle se lèvera. J'ai téléphoné à tout le monde et ils sont tous partis

-Tu rêves.

-Mais veux-tu qu'elle revienne oui ou non ?

-Bien sur qu'oui ! Cette question…

-On ne dirait vraiment pas ! C'est comme ça que tu traites tes amis ! Oublie un peu le passé, Seto. Pense à mes parents, à ton petit frère, à Louise et Lisa, à nos amis et à… moi. Tu mens quand tu dis que tu n'as besoin de personne. Tu mens par fierté. Fierté de quoi ? Tu peux me dire ? »

Seto ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait pas tort. Elle ajouta :

« Tu as des gens autour de toi qui veulent être tes amis. Ne les rejette pas car il n'est pas encore trop tard sinon, tu le regretteras toute ta vie.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

-Sois un peu avec eux, tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec ta société vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Le monde existe, viens avec nous. Tout le monde est déjà venu la voir sauf toi. Que va penser Lisa quand elle saura que tu n'es jamais venu ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Elle me manque vraiment.

-Pourquoi ne le montre-tu pas ? Parce que tu es chef d'une société ? »

Seto fit un petit mouvement de tête qui voulait dire oui. Agathe s'approcha de lui.

« Tu es bête. »

N'y tenant plus, Seto l'empoigna et l'embrassa fougueusement. Agathe fut surprise mais ne se débattit pas. Elle ferma les yeux de plaisir. Si seulement il n'y avait pas tous ces malheurs, elle serait heureuse. Seto la serra dans ses bras et laissa ses mains se baladaient sur son corps. Il avait l'impression que s'il lâchait, il sombrerait dans les ténèbres. Ils restèrent encore un moment puis Agathe décolla ses lèvres et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle sentait sa respiration dans le cou. Il lui caressa le dos. Elle se desserra de son étreinte et le scruta. Elle lui demanda :

« Tu viens avec nous ? »

Il hocha la tête. Il prit son blouson et ils sortirent avec Makuba. Arrivés à l'hôpital, ils trouvèrent les autres rassemblé autour de Lisa. Après un bref signe de la tête, Agathe s'approcha du lit. Sa petite sœur semblait dormir. Agathe lui dit :

« Lisa, tu te souviens quand on est allé à la piscine toi et moi ? Il y avait des tas de toboggans tous géniaux, on y est resté jusqu'à huit heures du soir. »

Mais rien ne se passa. Ils essayèrent tous à tour de rôle, sans succès. Agathe se mit à pleurer. Seto lui posa ses mais sur ses épaules.

« Nous avons essayé Agathe. »

Elle sortit brusquement de la chambre et Seto la suivit. Elle s'écroula sur un banc et resta assise. Seto rentra dans la chambre et annonça :

« Je la raccompagne chez elle. »

Et il ressortit. Peu à peu, la salle se vida et il ne resta que Yugi.

« Tu veux qu'on reste encore un peu ? demanda-t-il avec mauvais humeur.

-Yugi, je suis tellement désolé pour l'autre soir...»

Yugi lui céda la place et le pharaon se retrouva près d'elle. Il lui caressa le visage puis il regarda Yugi.

« Tu m'en veux toujours ? »

Yugi ne répondit pas. Le pharaon soupira.

« Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est vraiment ingrat. »

Yugi le regarda avec stupéfaction.

« C'est toi qui m'as redonné vie. Pendant huit ans tu as essayé de finir le puzzle mais tu ne t'es jamais découragé. Lorsque tu as eu conscience que tu n'étais pas seul et que j'avais agi contre ta volonté, tu m'as donné quand même une deuxième chance et ton amitié. Je te remercie sincèrement Yugi. Je sais que je ne t'ai rien apporté mais…

-Tu te trompes. Mou hitori no boku. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé également. Tu m'as donné du courage et de la confiance. Je veux bien te pardonner, cette fois-ci mais ne recommence plus. Tu vois bien que mes conseils peuvent être plus utiles que de foncer sans réfléchir. »

Ils se regardèrent, Il sourit et tourna sa tête vers Lisa. Yugi lui dit :

« On la retrouvera. Sakura aussi est confiante.

-Je me demande si elle est aussi puissante que Lisa.

-Elle est encore très jeune. Elle progressera. »

Tohru arriva accompagnée de Kyo et frappa. Yugi se tourna:

"Tu es Tohru-san n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, comment elle va? Toujours aucun signe.

-Je vois..."

Tohru se mit près d'elle et lui prit la main. Depuis le 1er jour où elle l'avait vu elle s'était sentie proche. Si seulement elle lui avait parlé de son rêve, peut être elle serait encore là.

"Lisa, reviens."

Ses joues se perlèrent d'eau.

Seto se gara devant l'appartement d'Agathe.

« Tu as une minute ? » demanda-t-elle.

Seto fit oui de la tête et monta dans son studio. Elle s'allongea sur son lit. Seto, lui, resta debout. Son portable sonna. C'était Makuba qui disait qu'il allait dormir chez Jono-uchi. Seto raccrocha son portable et la contempla. Il s'assit au bord du lit. Elle s'approcha de lui, l'embrassa. Il s'arrêta.

« Je ne veux pas te forcer.

-Je t'en prie, viens. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Elle lui enleva sa veste et déboutonna sa chemise. Il fit de même. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment. Il la serra dans ses bras et la coucha sur le lit. Agathe se sentait bien. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse. Il défit son soutien-gorge et commença à lui baiser les seins. Agathe passa ses mains sur cheveux. Le brun suça doucement ses tétons. Il lui fit mal.

« Doucement, murmura-t-elle. Va moins vite. Faire l'amour est un plaisir comme un autre, si tu le fais trop vite, tu ne sens pas le goût. »

Il eut un petit rire. Il remonta à elle, laissant des traces et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il enleva le reste de ses vêtements et s'occupa ceux d'Agathe. Agathe rougit, pourquoi était-il aussi beau ? Il se plaça contre son corps étonnamment chaud. Combien de temps se passa ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée…

Le pharaon regardait tristement Lisa. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle était dans le coma. Clow lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle reviendrait. Et s'il avait menti pour qu'il batte Yatsu ? A propos d'elle, il pensa à la façon dont elle avait été assassinée. Cette personne, le meurtrier, il le reverrait, il le savait. Il lui caressa sa joue toute douce. Lisa semblait dormir et il se retenait de la secouer pour la ranimer. Sakura entra avec Shaolan.

« Tu n'es pas rentrée chez toi?

-Je suis inquiète pour Lisa-san. C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression de la connaître.

-Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

-Moi je peux t'aider. »

Ils sursautèrent. Une homme d'une quarantaine d'année se tenait devant eux. Il était grand, cheveux bruns et vêtu d'une robe marron.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

-Ming?

-Shaolan, tu le connais?

-C'est un de mes cousins, il est aussi un des descendants de Clow Lead.

-vous êtes des descendants de Clow Lead? s'étonna le Pharaon.

-Oui, ça faisait longtemps Shaolan. Vous voulez des réponses ? Sachez que vous ne serez guère avancé.

-Nous vous écoutons.

-Yatsu a été manipulée par un homme dangereux qui veut récupérer Lisa avant que sa mémoire ne revienne. Il veut te tuer également. Cette fille est morte avant toi Pharaon, et ce qu'elle croit être sa famille biologique, la ressuscita sur les ordres de cet homme sans sa mémoire. Mon maître possédait la pierre de Lisa avant que cet homme ne la lui vole.

-Qui est cet homme ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de te dire.

-Vous avez pris des risques. Comment êtes-vous au courant de tout ça ? demanda Sakura.

-J'ai fais mon enquête. Clow, de son vivant, a vu le futur et il a voulu qu'on le change mais parce qu'il y a des règles, il n'a pu tout transmettre.

-Des règles?

-Le futur n'est pas tout tracé mais plus on dit des choses, plus il se divise et cela risque d'entraîner le chaos.

-Que s'est-il passé pendant le tournoi de Seto ?

-C'est moi qui suis intervenu. Ne t'en fais, Marek va bien, son « mauvais côté » a disparu pour toujours. Il est en Egypte avec sa sœur et Rishido. Puis, j'ai libéré ceux qui étaient enfermé au Royaume des Ombres. Tiens, prends ça.

-Mais c'est ?

-Les cartes de dieux Egyptiens. As-tu d'autres questions ? »

Le pharaon ne répondit pas. Il en avait plein mais en même temps, il ne savait pas par où commencer.

-Yatsu était vraiment mauvaise ?

-Je te l'ai dit, ce n'était qu'un pantin. On lui a fait un lavage de cerveau. Elle croyait tirer les ficelles.

-Elle me fait de la peine, ajouta Sakura.

-Oui, tu as le droit. »

Il décida donc de le croire tout en restant méfiant. Il soupira et demanda :

« Y a-t-il un espoir pour Lisa ?

-Sûrement, répondit Ming. Mais il n'y a que vous qui puissiez le faire. Vous devez unir vos forces. Je vous reverrais, au revoir.»

Il s'en alla sans demander son reste. Sakura voulut le suivre mais il n'était plus dans le couloir, il avait disparu. Le pharaon regarda Sakura. Il se mit de l'autre côté du lit et tendit ses mains. Sakura les lui prit.

Tohru regardait par delà sa fenêtre.

« Reviens Lisa.

-Lisa.

-Lisa ! »

Elle était assise dans le noir et elle pleurait. Lisa leva les yeux. Une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains habillée avec une tenue grecque antique, avec un regard triste apparut.. Elle ne connaissait pas cette femme pourtant, elle avait une sensation de déjà vu! Elle se précipita vers elle mais n'arrivait jamais à l'atteindre. Soudain sans savoir pourquoi, ce mot sortit de sa bouche.

"Maman!"

Le pharaon baissa la tête et regarda Lisa. Il caressa les lèvres de Lisa et l'embrassa. Yugi ne dit rien. Il se releva et allait sortir lorsqu'une sonnerie le fit stopper. Il se retourna, les machines servant à mesurer le rythme cardiaque signalaient un changement. Il resta cloué sur place. Un docteur entra. Il balbutia :

« La… la machine là, elle s'est mise à sonner. »

Le docteur s'approcha et poussa un cri d'exclamation :

« Elle est revenue ! Regardez jeune homme, elle n'est plus dans le coma, elle dort ! »

Le pharaon s'approcha avidement d'elle. Elle respirait plus fort. Elle tourna la tête et murmura une chose inaudible. Il lui caressa les cheveux.

« Quand se réveillera-t-elle ?

-Ca, ça dépend de cette jeune personne. Je vais aller prévenir la famille. Rentrez chez vous, nous allons nous occuper d'elle. »

Le pharaon hocha la tête. Il sortit de l'hôpital avec sentiment d'entière satisfaction. La joie emplit le cœur d'Atem. Il se mit à courir. Il se sentait heureux. Il voulait le dire au monde entier. Il laissa la place à Yugi. Celui-ci regarda le ciel étoilé. Elles brillaient de mille feux. Il rentra chez lui. Sa mère était encore debout. Elle leva la tête lorsqu'il entra :

« Alors ?

-Elle est saine et sauve maman. »

Celle-ci poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

-Non merci, je vais me coucher » répondit Yugi.

Il se réveilla le lendemain de bonne humeur. Il s'habilla, prit une brioche et sortit. A l'hôpital, toute la famille Muddrow, Sakura attendaient avec impatience le réveil de Lisa mais celle-ci dormait toujours. Ils partirent. A ce moment, Lisa ouvrit les yeux. Elle était dans un lit. Des cadeaux surplombaient sa table de chevet. Elle s'habilla en vitesse et, sans prendre en compte les exclamations des infirmiers descendit dans le hall. Sa véritable famille l'attendait.

« Lisa ! cria Louise.

-Maman ! Papa ! Louise ! Agathe ! »

Ils la prient dans ses bras.

« Petite imbécile ! cria Agathe. Tu nous a fait peur !

-Ma chérie, je suis tellement contente.

-Embêter Agathe, c'était pas drôle.

-Je te sers à ça ?

-Oui.

-Lisa-san. »

Lisa se tourna vers Sakura.

« Merci, tu m'as sauvé.

-Le pharaon était là aussi et… l'autre. Nous la rencontrerons un jour ?

-Je pense qu'oui. »

Ils sortirent. Plusieurs amis attendaient.

« Sakura-chan !

-Tomoyo-chan ! Elle est réveillée !

-Il y aura donc d'autres aventures ?

-Oui.

-FORMIDABLE ! Je pourrais vous faire de beaux costumes et vous filmer ! »

Sakura tomba à la renverse tandis que les autres furent bouche bé à cette déclaration. Elle ne changera jamais !

"Lisa!"

Tohru venait de passer le portail de l'hôpital. En la voyant, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle se précipita vers elle en pleurant:

"Lisa! Tu es revenue!"

Lisa ouvrit ses bras pour recevoir la jeune fille en pleurs. Tohru parlait et Lisa l'écoutait. Elle ferma les yeux et posa la tête sur la sienne.

Le vent soufflait. Yugi se promenait dans le parc où il avait combattu Yatsu pour la dernière fois. Il se demanda quand Lisa se réveillerait. Il se retourna et vit qu'on l'observait. Elle se tenait là, à quelques pas de lui. Elle s'avança vers lui. Son cœur se mit à battre. Il se précipita vers elle. Oui, elle allait bien, très bien même. Il laissa sa place.

« Bonjours pharaon.

-Bonjours Lisa, je vois que tu es revenue.

-Je vois qu'on ne te cache rien. Tu es observateur. Ca fait trois heures que je te cherche !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, j'ai appris de drôle de nouvelles en sortant de l'hôpital.

-Comment ça ?

-Tout d'abord, Seto et Agathe s'aiment. Jono-uchi sort avec Maï. Il paraît qu'il en pinçait pour elle. »

Elle mit ses mains sur son torse.

« Je suis désolée pour toi.

-Je préfère être amnésique que de te perdre.

-Je sais.

-Alors, arrête de t'excuser. »

Ils se turent pendant un moment. Lisa annonça :

« J'ignore ce qui va se passer Pharaon. Tu ne pourras pas rester éternellement comme ça.

-Nous aviserons en tant voulu ! »


End file.
